Love Story in High School
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Tidak semua perasaan bisa diungkapkan dengan mudah lalu berakhir dengan bahagia. Apalagi jika perasaan itu tumbuh diantara dua orang yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu saat cinta datang menyergapmu dan sahabatmu? Keputusan apa yang kau ambil? Persahabatan atau perasaan?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Highschool basi, aneh **.**

* * *

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju lokernya saat mendengar seruan bersemangat dari belakang dan beberapa gerutuan kecil juga disana. Rutinitas yang biasa terjadi di koridor setiap paginya. Sasuke menoleh dan benar saja, ia mendapati Sakura sedang meluncur dengan skateboard pink miliknya.

"PERMISIIII~ BERI JALAN BERI JALAN~ GOMEN NE~"

Seruan yang menggema di koridor beserta gerutuan taksuka di sekeliling. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendengar seruan itu sekalilagi. Saat ia membuka loker miliknya, seseorang dengan cepat menabraknya. Untung saja Sasuke dapat menjaga keseimbangan agar mereka berdua tidak jatuh, punggungnya hanya menabrak lokernya sendiri sedangkan tubuh orang itu menabrak dadanya. Sasuke juga sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang menabraknya ini.

"Ah, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat hingga lupa dimana tempat yang pas untuk berhenti." Sakura tertawa canggung saat melihat Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya dan kembali sibuk untuk menukar sepatunya. Sakura pun segera melakukan hal yang sama setelah memastikan skateboardnya tersimpan aman di dalam loker.

Sasuke menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras. "Bukankah kau selalu begitu? Setiap pagi membuat keributan di koridor dan berakhir dengan menabrak seseorang; kalau tidak Naruto dan Sai, pasti aku." Sasuke bersedekap di depan Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya. "Tentu saja aku sering menabrak kalian, loker kita berempat bersebelahan dan kalian selalu ada disini saat aku datang tahu!" Kali ini Sakura tidak ingin kalah. "Dan kau yang paling sering berada disini, tentu saja kau selalu menjadi korban tabrak-luncur ku."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak acuh lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya, seolah tak mempedulikan Sakura. Sakura yang jengkel karena tak diacuhkan lagi, berlari menyusul Sasuke untuk mengomelinya sepanjang jalan menuju kelas.

* * *

 **Love Story in High School**

 **.**

 **by nopi**

* * *

"Pagi Sakura- _chan_! Teme!" sapa Naruto saat melihat kedua sahabatnya memasuki kelas bersama. Sasuke tak menyahut dan segera duduk di bangkunya. "Tumben sekali kau datang lebih pagi hari ini," kata Sakura seraya menyikut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja! Aku 'kan ingin menjadi anak rajin tidak seperti Teme," Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sudah menyumbatkan earphone di telinganya. "Aku dengar itu." Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Harusnya kau ingat wajahmu yang hampir menangis karena terlambatt beberapa hari yang lalu." Lanjutnya lagi. Naruto merengut saat diingatkan kembali pengalaman terlambat memalukannya itu. Ya, selama ini Naruto memang selalu datang kesiangan, namun sialnya saat ia terlambat tempo hari ia lupa jam pertama adalah pelajaran biologi dengan guru aneh, Orochimaru yang terkenal killer dan sering memberi hukuman tak wajar pada murid yang ia anggap menganggu pelajarannya.

"Lukisan yang bagus, Sai," puji Sakura saat melihat lukisan Sai yang baru setengah siap. "Terimakasih." Sai menoleh dan tersenyum sebelum ia kembali serius melanjutkan lukisannya.

"EH?!" Sakura berjengit kaget saat ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba berada di dalam telinganya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang sedikit mengangguk-angguk. Sakura tersenyum lalu ikut menikmati alunan lagu lewat sebelah _earphone_ biru milik Sasuke yang disumbatkan ke telinganya

 **You say good morning when it's midnight**

 **Going out of my head, alone in this bed**

 **I wake up to your sunset**

 **And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad**

 **And my heart heart, heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart heart, heart is so jet lagged**

 **Heart heart, heart is so jet lagged**

 **Is so jet lagged**

Sasuke mempunyai selera musik yang bagus, dan Sakura menyukai itu. Sambil menunggu guru ditengah kebisingan kelas seperti ini, mendengarkan lagu-lagu di playlist favorite-nya menjadi pilihan yang bagus. Dan Sasuke selalu mengajak Sakura turut serta, karena selera musik mereka tidak beda jauh dan sangat sering menyukai lagu yang sama.

 **CEKLEK.**

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi sunyi senyap dan seluruhnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, setelah mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka. Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas mereka masuk dengan langkah santai—yang jika dilihat oleh orang yang sudah mengenalnya; ia masuk dengan langkah malas-malasan, salah satu sebab ia selalu terlambat.

"Hm, selamat pagi semuanya."

Tidak ada yang menjawab sapaan itu karena mereka semua terlalu terkejut mendapat seorang Hatake Kakashi masuk ke kelas pada waktu yang tepat. Kakashi melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas, merasa murid-muridnya sudah lengkap—bahkan Naruto yang hampir selalu masuk ke dalam kelas bersamaan dengannya—Kakashi mengeluarkan setumpuk kertas dari ransel kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Hari ini kita ulangan dadakan," kata Kakashi dengan nada ringan dan senyum ramah yang membuat matanya menyiput.

"APA?!"

Sontak semua murid terkejut saat mendengar guru mereka mengatakan satu kalimat itu. Walau Kakashi mengatakannya dengan nada yang bersahabat, namun tetap saja mereka semua membenci itu. Bahkan Sasuke sempat membeliak kaget lalu kembali mengendalikan dirinya menjadi sikap tak acuh walau ia tetap mengeluarkan gerutuan kecil dengan hati dongkol setengah mati. Sakura sama seperti lainnya, ikut berseru protes. Naruto? Jangan ditanya lagi, ia adalah manusia yang paling heboh untuk tidak menyetujui ucapan gurunya barusan. Berbeda dengan Sai, ia terus melanjutkan lukisannya. Takpeduli pada sekelilingnya.

"Yang benar saja! Ini 'kan baru awal bulan, Sensei!" Gadis berambut merah yang duduk di ujung depan berseru protes. Setelah itu teman-teman yang berada dalam pergaulannya ikut memberikan suara yang sama dengannya.

"Karena ini awal bulan, makanya kalian harus berlatih dengan soal-soal ini, Karin." Kakashi masih memasang senyum ramah. Yang semakin membuat seluruh murid berdecak jengkel mendengar penuturan tak masuk akal dari Kakashi barusan.

"Bukannya ulangan itu diadakan setiap minggu kedua?" Gadis bercepol bertanya. "Tenten- _chan_ , aku kan sudah bilang tadi; ini adalah ulangan dadakan, jadi tidak sesuai dengan jadwal biasanya," jawab Kakashi.

"Sudah terima saja. Memangnya ulangan itu harus sesuai jadwal dan tak boleh diawal bulan ya? Cih, seperti datang bulan saja," cetus Shikamaru lalu menguap lebar-lebar. Ino yang berada di sebelahnya membeliak marah. "Kau juga harus ikut protes, bodoh!"

"Baiklah, Hinata tolong bagikan kertas ulangan ini," Kakashi memberikan tumpukan kertas itu pada Hinata yang langsung dibagi-bagikan pada setiap murid.

Dengan terpaksa seluruhnyapun mengerjakan soal-soal itu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"—SOAL-SOAL ITU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHKU!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sakura mengangguk setuju. Dan sekalilagi, Sai masih terpaku pada lukisannya, terlalu sibuk untuk tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Kenapa kau belum mati juga?" ketus Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto merengut dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar," lerai Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja? Biar aku yang mengambil jatah makan siang kalian,"imbuhnya lagi. Ucapan Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke. "Aku mau ramen, Sakura- _chan_! Ku mohon…"

"Aku jus tomat saja," ujar Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau kau, Sai?" Sai mendongak dan tersenyum. "Ah, aku ikut membantu mengambil jatah makan siang saja. Sakura pasti kesulitan membawa satu nampan berisi makanan untuk kita berempat," Sai menutup buku gambarnya dan berdiri. Sakura mengangguk senang. "Baiklah. Kami tidak akan lama," katanya lalu segera menghilang bersama Sai di balik punggung-punggung murid yang tumpah ruah di kantin. "Kami-tidak-akan-lama, eh?" cibir Sasuke. "Tumben hari ini Sakura- _chan_ mau pergi untuk mengambil pesanan kita, biasanya selalu aku yang disuruh," gumam Naruto. Sasuke melirik dengan ekor matanya. "Harusnya kau bersyukur, bodoh."

Naruto kembali menatap tajam Sasuke, kali ini disertai geraman rendah. "Bisa tidak, berhenti mencari masalah denganku?!" Sasuke bersedekap dada dengan gaya menantang. "Ti-dak." Naruto yang hampir melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah menyebalkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba kembali menariknya. Bersahabat dengan Sasuke dari kecil membuatnya mengerti, jika ia meninju wajah mulus itu Sasuke tetap tak akan berubah dari sifat menyebalkannya. Naruto menarik napas sabar lalu bersikap tenang kembali.

"Oi Teme, kau tahu cara yang baik untuk menyatakan cinta pada cewek tidak?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak jika cara itu untukmu." "HEH?!" Sasuke tersenyum miring saat melihat Naruto kebingungan. "Satu-satunya cara yang tepat untukmu adalah tidak usah menyatakan cinta pada cewek," kata Sasuke. "Kaupikir ada cewek yang akan menerimamu menjadi kekasihnya? Jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi." Naruto membeliak marah pada Sasuke. "HARUSNYA KAU UCAPKAN ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kalau aku tentu saja ada." Naruto mendengus. "Buktinya? Sekarang saja kau tidak mempunyai pacar, bahkan sejak dulu kau tidak pernah pacaran. Cih, tampang boleh ganteng, tapi laku tidak?" ucap Naruto meremehkan. Sasuke yang mendengar itupun mulai terpancing.

"Itu karena saat ini aku tidak ingin punya pacar, bodoh!"

"Hhh, itu hal yang mustahil. Seluruh cowok di sekolah ini pasti ingin sekali mempunyai kekasih. Dan mustahil sekali bagi cowok yang paling populer seperti kau; tidak ingin punya pacar."

"Memang begitu adanya."

"Minimal, kau pasti punya cewek incaran yang akan kau jadikan kekasih nantinya. Tapi sekarang saja kau tidak dekat dengan cewek manapun. Payah."

Sasuke berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meninju Naruto disini. Membiarkan Naruto mengoceh sendirian, tampaknya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"Kau selalu saja mengeluarkan aura-aura negatif jika sedang berhadapan dengan cewek. Bahkan saat bersama Ino, Hinata dan Tenten yang sebenarnya teman dekat kitapun, kau bersikap tak acuh. Bagaimana dengan jodohmu yang diluar sana yang belum kau kenal?"

Sasuke mulai bosan, dan memilih menyumbatkan _earphone_ nya di telinga. Sambil berharap Sakura dan Sai cepat datang, agar topik pembicaraan Naruto bisa teralih.

" —sepertinya satu-satunya cewek yang bisa kauterima dengan baik itu adalah Sakur—" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Mencoba berpikir dan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang sudah ada sebelumnya. Detik berikutnya, Naruto menarik _earphone_ Sasuke dengan gerakan cepat.

"Apa lagi sih, Dob—" Kalimat Sasuke berhenti saat Naruto berbisik rendah dan bisikan itu mampu membuatnya membeku selama beberapa saat.

"Kau menyukai Sakura- _chan_ , ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jetlag** **© Simple Plan**

 **RnR?**

 **23.06.2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, Highschool gagal, aneh dan amatiran.

* * *

"Forehead!"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang membawa nampan, sama sepertinya. "Tumben sekali kau yang mengambil makan siangnya, biasanya si Naruto, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum. "Yah, kupikir berbuat baik hari ini tidak masalah." Ino memutar bola matanya. "Dengar, daridulu aku masih tidak mengerti dengan persahabatan kalian, maksudku menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai selalu. Apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya Ino. Sakura tertawa kecil. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya 'persahabatan kita', kalau kau tidak selalu sibuk, kita berlima akan menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama, 'kan?"

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi, kami sebagai anggota OSIS terpaksa harus mengurus segala hal karena kelas tiga sudah semakin sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk ujian mendatang," keluh Ino. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, menjadi anggota OSIS memang harus siap dengan kesibukan yang mereka hadapi. Itulah alasannya, Sakura tidakmau menjadi anggota OSIS saat Ino mengajaknya juga bergabung saat kelas satu. Pekerjaan rumah saja sudah cukup membuat Sakura stress, bagaimana kalau ia juga harus mengurus segala keperluan sekolah? Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Ia lebih menyukai bebasan melakukan apa saja hal yang ia suka, seperti sekarang dan takakan berubah sampai kapanpun.

"Sudah dulu ya Forehead, kami sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu untuk acara tahunan sekolah nanti," Ino mengendikan bahunya kearah meja sebelah timur, meja langganan anggota OSIS. "Kalau aku tidak sibuk, aku akan segera menghubungimu." Sakura mengangguk lalu melangkah pergi setelah memastikan Ino sudah berlalu duluan.

* * *

"Hah!" Naruto menuding telunjuknya kearah Sasuke. "Tanpa kau jawabpun, aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Kau tidakperlu membuang-buang suaramu lagi, karena aku sudah bisa membaca pikiranmu," Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sasuke berusaha keras mengatur ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar kembali lalu mendelik taksuka. "Jangan asal bicara."

"Sudahlah Teme," Naruto mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil, bahkan saat di dalam perut kita sering bermain permainan 'melilit tali pusar' di perut ibu kita masing-masing. Sayangnya kau terlalu pintar bermain itu sedangkan aku malah terlilit sendiri, itu sebabnya kau lahir duluan daripada aku!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dongeng yang sangat menarik." Naruto merengut sejenak lalu kembali menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Intinya, kau seperti buku terbuka yang sangat mudah dibaca bagiku. Sejak dulu aku sudah memperkirakan itu sih," kata Naruto.

"Kau memberikan seluruh hal yang seharusnya diberikan cowok pada sahabat ceweknya dengan berlebihan pada Sakura. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak pekam padahal hal itu sudah sangat jelas berada di depan mata. Sudah pasti Sakura telah mendapatkan tempat khusus di hatimu, dan kau pasti ingin mendapat tempat khusus di hatinya 'kan?"

"Dulu kau pernah menyukai Sakura 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya balik. Merasa membantah pernyataan Naruto adalah hal yang sia-sia, dan ia juga tidakperlu menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan, tidak ada gunanya menanyakan itu untuk seorang yang telah jatuh cinta sejak lama. "Yah begitulah, tapi makin kesini rasa sukaku pada Sakura- _chan_ berubah kearah menyayangi sebagai saudara perempuan. Aku ingin melindunginya, begitu saja sih," sahut Naruto. "Lagipula jika aku terus menyukainya dalam arti lain, mungkin jarak diantara kami berdua akan merenggang. Kau tahu 'kan, Sakura- _chan_ itu orangnya tidak enakan." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Hn. Itulah mengapa aku tidakpernah mengungkapkan perasaanku secara langsung," Sasuke bergumam. Detik berikutnya ia seakan sadar ada sesuatu yang salah dari kaliat barusan

"OH YA AMPUN!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru. "Untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengaku menyukai cewek. Dan akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu, WOW!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto sebagai pengganti respon atas kalimat berlebihan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke menyukai seorang cewek?"

Kompak, Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh pada asal suara itu. Naruto mengangguk bersemangat. "Dan kau harus tahu siapa cewek beruntung itu Sai!" "Oh ya? Siapa dia?" "Dia adalah Sa—SAKIT! AW!" Naruto segera memelototi Sasuke yang baru saja menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras. Sasuke bersiul rendah lalu mengambil jus tomat miliknya yang berada di nampan Sai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sakit? Itu nama orang?" tanya Sai kebingungan. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang pura-pura tidak tahu, mengerti sikap Sasuke dan pijakan maunya barusan, Naruto bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke tidak ingin Sai tahu. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. "Yaa! Sakit itu nama cewek cantik yang baru dikenal Teme lewat situs online perkumpulan cewek-cewek cantik," kata Naruto. "Sakit-chan, dia benar-benar cantik sampai Teme tergila-gila padanya." Sasuke menatap tajam namun diabaikan oleh Naruto. "Oh begitu, tak kusangka Sasuke suka mencari cewek lewat situs online," Sai tersenyum.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu," Sakura muncul lalu membanting pelan nampannya keatas meja. "Sakura- _chan_ , nanti ramennya tumpah!" Naruto histeris dan segera merebut mangkuk ramen diatas nampan Sakura. "Kau lama sekali," celetuk Sai. "Yea, ada hal yang menghambat dan membuat lama disana," sahut Sakura terkekeh.

Sakura mengutuk gerombolan klub cheerleader yang tadi menghadangnya. Bukan hal aneh lagi baginya, saat gadis-gadis genit itu menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mengancam kedekatan Sakura dengan ketiga sahabatnya, terutama Sasuke. Mengancam agar Sakura tidak berdekatan lagi dengan Sasuke, menuduh Sakura merebut Sai dari Ino, memfitnah Sakura kecentilan pada Naruto karena ia tahu cowok itu pernah menyukainya; itu, dan masih banyak lagi ucapan-ucapan kasar dan tidak masuk akal yang mereka lontarkan pada Sakura dalam berbagai kesempatan. Sakura sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Kau dihadang anak cheerleader, lagi?" tebak Sai. "Aku heran kenapa Karin dan teman-temannya selalu mengganggumu, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan Sakura, Sai?!" tuding Sasuke. "Aku tak meninggalkannya," bantah Sai.

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai duluan dan Sakura belakangan?!"

"Whoa, teman-teman, tidakperlu bertengkar," Sakura berusaha melerai Sasuke dan Sai. Masih sama seperti biasanya, Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tidaksuka jika Sakura mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak baik dari para gadis-gadis yang menyebut dirinya para fangirl Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja dengan itu semua, tenang saja," lanjut Sakura, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. "Hn, terserah," ucap Sasuke mengalah.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sakura- _chan_ , Teme," ucap Naruto. Sai mengangguk menyetujui. Naruto berbisik rendah di telinga Sasuke. "Ya, sekarang aku yakin kau sangat menyukai Sakura- _chan_ ," ledeknya.

 **Bletak!**

"Ayo ke kelas Sakura, Sai," Sasuke beranjak pergi. "Sakit brengsek!" teriak Naruto namun diabaikan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura khawatir pada kepala Naruto yang baru saja dihantam oleh tinju Sasuke. "Hanya sakit sedikit kok," Naruto meringis sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri.

"Barusan kau mengatai cewek Sasuke ya?" tiba-tiba Sai bertanya. Kelihatannya ia masih tertarik dengan topik itu.

* * *

"—kalian boleh membentuk kelompok, maksimal empat orang. Tugas ini dikumpul bulan depan. Ada pertanyaan?" kata Yuuhi Kurenai seraya melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Ya, Yamanaka?"

Yamanaka Ino yang baru saja mengangkat tangannya segera mendapat perhatian dari seluruh murid. "Kurenai- _sensei_ , apa boleh satu kelompok lebih dari empat orang?" Kurenai mengelus dagunya, berpikir dan mempertimbangkan. Seluruh murid ikut terdiam dan menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari guru sejarah itu.

"Sepertinya empat orang saja sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak karena nanti kalian lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain atau menggosip ketimbang mengerjakan tugas itu," jawab Kurenai tegas. Sebagian besar murid mendesah kecewa, beberapa menggerutu tak sejutu. Sebagian lagi menunjukkan raut gembira. Tentu saja yang bergembira itu hanyalah murid-murid yang terkenal rajin dan pandai. Sepertinya hari ini Naruto termasuk dalam bagian murid bergembira itu.

"Kalau begitu, mudah saja bagi kita berempat, ya 'kan?" ucap Naruto bersemangat, meminta persetujuan Sai dan Sasuke yang duduk di kanan dan kirinya. Tentu saja Naruto sudah bisa menebak siapa saja yang akan anggota kelompoknya.

"Hhh, sudah bisa dipastikan, suami-suamimu itu kembali bersamamu. Kita tidak bisa sekelompok deh," ujar Ino lesu. Sakura meringis bersalah. Sakura tahu Ino juga ingin mengerjakan tugas bersama mereka berempat, terlebih lagi Sai yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya empat bulan terakhir ini. "Kukira Sai juga kecewa dengan keputusan ini," Sakura mengendikan bahunya ke arah Sai yang duduk di barisan belakang sebelah kanan. "Yah, sepertinya," kata Ino. Bersamaan dengan itu, bel pulang berbunyi dan Kurenai segera pamit untuk beranjak lebih dulu. "Aku duluan ya, Sakura, ada rapat OSIS hari ini," pamit Ino lalu menghilang di balik pintu.

"SASUKE- _KUN_!" seruan cempreng merusak gendang telinga itu bergema di kelas. "Teme, aku dan Sai duluan ke bawah ya? Biasa menemani Sai berurusan dengan belahan jiwanya~" kata Naruto yang segera mendapat desisan kesal dari Sai. Sasuke mengangguk. " Sasuke- _kun_! Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas itu bersama-sama? Hanya berdua saja, bisa membuat konsentrasi kita semakin bagus daripada harus berempat 'kan berisik," kata Karin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membereskan tasnya, menghentak kasar tangan Karin lalu kembali melanjutkan tanpa mengacuhkan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~" panggil Karin merengut, merasa bahwa Sasuke akan memperhatikannya kalau begini. Sasuke menyampirkan ranselnya dan beranjak tanpa melirik Karin sedikitpun. Saat melewati Sakura yang juga sudah selesai membereskan tasnya, ia berhenti. "Sakura, ayo pulang." Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Karin yang masih berusaha mengikuti Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~ Ayolah, sekali saja, masa kita tidakpernah mengerjakan tugas berdua sih? Neji saja tidak menolak saat Tenten mengajaknya," Karin menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke dan terus menerus memohon padanya. Sasuke yang merasa ini tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia bertindak, menepis tangan Karin lalu berbalik menghadapnya. Sontak Karin terkejut saat mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan jarak sangat dekat, ia mengira Sasuke akan menerimanya. Dengan dugaan-dugaan berlebihan yang berputar-putar di benaknya, Karin tersenyum manis menunggu Sasuke mengeluarkan suara.

"Neji dan Tenten adalah sepasang kekasih, dan kita ti-dak. Dan aku ti-dak mau dan ti-dak akan pernah mengerjakan tugas ini bersamamu, karena aku sudah mempunyai kelompok permanen sendiri, mengerti?" ucap Sasuke dengan selalu menegaskan kata 'tidak' dalam kalimatnya. Karin yang merasakan aura-aura negatif Sasuke mulai menguar, memilih mengangguk sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap lurus melewati bahu Karin. "Ayo Sakura." Sakura yang sedaritadi sengaja berdiri di belakang Karin untuk menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan yang barusan, pun berjalan mengikuti Sasuke. Saat ia melewati Karin, telinganya menangkap desisan rendah dengan nada mengancam. Namun ia takpeduli, Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan itu, bukan?

"Kenapa Naruto dan Sai duluan turun?" tanya Sakura saat dirinya dan Sasuke baru saja turun dari tangga dan sekarang menuju loker. "Dia mau menemani Sai mojok sebentar dengan Yamanaka," sahut Sasuke singkat. Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia sangat tahu bahwa Ino masih terlalu canggung jika bertemu dengan Sai secara terang-terangan, karena itulah mereka berdua seringkali bertemu sehabis jam sekolah dengan Naruto yang menemani. Sakura dan Sasuke juga terkadang ikut menemani, namun Sasuke sudah protes duluan dan ingin pulang karena merasa sudah terlalu lama.

Sakura membuka lokernya lalu mengganti sepatunya dan mengambil loker pink miliknya. Saat Sasuke sudah mengganti sepatunya juga, merekapun berjalan bersama-sama keluar dari koridor. Berencana jika Sai dan Naruto tidak muncul, mereka akan pulang berdua saja.

"Kau tidak bosan selalu mengendarai skateboard ke sekolah?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba, mengerling sebelah kaki Sakura yang berada di atas skateboard, sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk menyeret skateboard itu pelan-pelan, menyamakan langkah Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Sepertinya tidak," jawabnya. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran melihat tingkah gadis merah muda yang tidak berubah sejak dulu. Selalu suka melakukan hal aneh yang tak terduga dan sangat kekanakan. Namun di sisi lain, Sasuke menyukainya. Menyukai jiwa kebebasan dan petualang yang tercermin jelas dalam diri Sakura. Sakura berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Ia unik, bersemangat dan ceria. Sasuke menyukai itu karena menurutnya Sakura sangat cocok menjadi penyeimbang bagi dirinya yang bersifat berkebalikan dari Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka melihat aku memakai skateboard ya?" celetuk Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Tentu saja tidak." Sakura menaikan bahunya, "Yah, kupikir kau mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan fangirlmu." Sasuke menaikan sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Mereka itu hanya iri padamu karena kau pandai bermain skateboard," katanya. Sakura mendelik. "Heh? Itu terdengar aneh." Sasuke tersenyum lagi saat melihat ekspresi Sakura. "Mereka 'kan memang aneh."

"HOI SAKURA- _CHAN_! TEME! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMI!"

Seruan Naruto membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berbalik ke belakang. "Kalian lama sekali," gerutu Sasuke. "Salahkan Sai!" Naruto menuding Sai yang tetap saja memasang air muka polos. "Dia lama sekali bermesraan dengan Ino, huh." Naruto merengut lalu berjalan di sebelah kanan Sasuke sedangkan Sai mengambil posisi di sebelah kiri Sakura. "Namanya juga sedang kasmaran. Bukan begitu Sai?" goda Sakura sambil terkikik. Sai hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya untuk respon pertanyaan Sakura. "Kalau aku punya cewek, apa kalian akan menungguiku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang mendapat senyum remeh dari Sasuke. "Mana ada cewek yang mau padamu," cela Sasuke. Naruto merengut. "Diam kau Teme! Kau tak mengerti apa-apa soal cinta dan cewek."

"Memangnya kau mengerti, huh?"

"Setidaknya aku sedang mencoba mengerti tentang itu! Dimulai dari kecil, misalnya mengerti Sakura- _chan_ ," kata Naruto. Sakura yang namanya ikut terseret hanya tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran tak ada gunanya itu.

"Menurutku Sasuke juga mengerti, Naruto," Sai membuka suara. "Bukannya katamu dia sedang naksir dengan cewek cantik yang baru dikenalnya di situs online? Kupikir, mungkin Sasuke dengan taksengaja sudah belajar lewat cewek itu atau bisa saja ditambah belajar otodidak dengan browsing di internet," jelas Sai.

Naruto tertawa, menyetujui perkiraan Sai. Sasuke hanya merengut dan menatap tajam Naruto, tidakmau membantah perkataan Sai karena walau bagaimanapun Sai hanya mengatakan apa yang ia ucapkan, dan makhluk pirang idiot inilah yang harus disalahkan. Sekarang giliran Sakura yang tercengang bingung. "Sasuke naksir cewek di situs online?" Sakura memasang air muka takpercaya, seolah Sasuke adalah makhluk yang sangat tabu untuk menyukai lawan jenis. "Kok tidak pernah cerita sih Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar. "Dia terlalu malu Sakura- _chan_ , kau pasti tahu Teme 'kan. Awalnya aku juga takpercaya, kupikir dia homo," kata Naruto. Sasuke segera mendaratkan jitakan di kepala Naruto.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura. "Sakit- _chan_?" cetus Sai. "Heh? Sakit? Itu nama?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Bukan-bukan, namanya Saki. Saat itu lidahku sedang terpleset Sai!" ucap Naruto. "Begitu ya. Apa dia cantik?" tanya Sakura lagi, masih penasaran. "Tetap lebih cantik, Sakura- _chan_ kok," balas Naruto lagi. "Naruto! Biarkan Sasuke yang menjawabnya!" kata Sakura kesal. Naruto menyikut rusuk Sasuke dan berbisik pelan. "Aku tahu kau gengsi jika mengatakannya secara langsung. Deskripsikan saja semua tentang Sakura sebagai diri cewek itu." Sasuke memandang heran Naruto, berpikir bagaimana bisa otak Naruto yang dangkal mengambil keputusan yang sedikit jenius itu. Tumben. "Aku akan membantumu, Teme," imbuh Naruto lagi. Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang masih menyeret skateboardnya dengan pelan, namun nampak jelas ada kilat penasaran di manik hijau itu. Baiklah.

"Dia sangat cantik. Mengagumkan dan mempesona secara bersamaan," jelas Sasuke. Sakura semakin antusias saat mendengar itu. Sepertinya panah cupid telah tertanam sangat dalam di hati sahabatnya ini. "Kau harus mengenalkanku padanya, Sasuke!" katanya. "Dia tinggal di luar kota," Sakura mendesah kecewa. "Tapi Teme bisa menceritakannya secara rinci tentang cewek itu, Sakura- _chan_! Kau pasti tidak keberatan 'kan, jika mengenal cewek itu melalui ceritanya saja?" sela Naruto bersemangat. Sepertinya ia sudah mempunyai rancangan rencana untuk kedepannya. "Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan," sahut Sakura.

Saat berada di perempatan, merekapun berpisah. Sai berbelok ke kiri, Sakura meluncur dengan mudah karena jalan yang mengarah lurus itu agak sedikit menurun dan curam, sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama melalui belokan arah kanan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Dobe?!"

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu Teme. Aku mempunyai rencana jenius untukmu agar mendapatkan Sakura- _chan_ lebih mudah."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ingin mendapatkannya, bodoh!"

Naruto tertawa. "Ayolah Teme, walaupun kau tidak mengakuinya, pasti dalam hatimu kau menginginkannya juga. Sakura- _chan_ itu diam-diam banyak diincar cowok lain loh Teme, kalau lengah sedikit kau bisa kehilangan kesempatan emas untuk selama-lamanya."

 _Fun fact_ : Seluruh cowok yang pernah atau masih mempunyai rasa terhadap Sakura, tidak bisa dengan mudah mendekatinya sebagaimana hal yang seharusnya terjadi dalam masa pendekatan. Mereka tidak punya nyali yang cukup besar untuk mendekati Sakura karena Sakura selalu bersama Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang dikenal selalu ingin menjaga Sakura dari apapun. Mereka bertiga memang terlalu protektif pada Sakura. Walaupun Sai sudah sedikit berkurang karena ia sudah mempunyai pacar, namun tetap saja mereka bertiga tidak pernah lengah mengawasi gadis merah muda yang diam-diam sudah mereka deklarasikan sebagai sahabat sekaligus saudari yang paling di sayang. Pengecualian untuk Sasuke yang mempunyai perasaan lebih dari itu. Mereka bertiga seperti mengidap syndrom Sakura-complex.

Sasuke membenarkan ucapan Naruto barusan. Karena iapun sudah pernah mendengarnya secara langsung, saat kelas satu semester akhir, Neji meminta tolong padanya agar ia boleh mengencani Sakura—tentu saja Sasuke segera menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dengan alasan Sakura sudah menyukai cowok lain (yang ia harapkan itu adalah dirinya).

"Pokoknya kau ikut rencanaku saja deh, Teme," ujar Naruto mencoba meyakinkan lagi. "Kau mau terjebak _friendzone_ terus sampai tua nanti? Dulu aku sudah berhasil membuat Sai dan Ino pacaran, yah dengan bantuan Sakura juga sih. Tapi aku yakin seratus persen, ini akan berhasil Teme!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, mencoba mencari jaminan aman dan meyakinkan di kedua bola mata sapphire itu. Bagaimanapun ia tidakmau mengambil putusan yang salah dan berakibat buruk baginya. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berhenti berbicara dan sedang berusaha keras menampilkan wajah meyakinkan walau sebenarnya sekarang ia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat air muka Sasuke yang serius, menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Ini adalah pertamakalinya Sasuke terlihat kehilangan keyakinan dirinya seperti ini, untuk urusan 'mengejar cinta seorang gadis'. Uchiha Sasuke yang orang-orang kenal adalah makhluk yang mempunyai keyakinan diri dan prinsip yang teguh untuk dipatuhinya. Mempunyai rencana-rencana masa depan yang sudah ditetapkan secara matang, tidak asal-asalan. Namun kali ini, hanya karena bibit cinta telah berbuah di hatinya, ia menjadi sedikit oleng; kehilangan arah dan agak bingung akan kemana jika dimulai dari sekarang.

"Terserahmulah," Sasuke memasuki perkarangan rumahnya yang memang sedaritadi sudah di depan mata. Meninggalkan Naruto tanpa ucapan 'sampai jumpa' di depan pagar rumahnya. Naruto tahu, rumahnya masih berada jauh beberapa blok setelah ini. Namun Naruto memilih bergeming, masih menatap pintu rumah Sasuke yang baru saja mengayun menutup, menandakan Sasuke sudah masuk tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Lalu senyum lebar terbit begitu saja di bibir Naruto. Ekspresi Sasuke saat mengatakan itu memang seperti masih tidak bisa percaya dengan mudah padanya. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya Sasuke menyetujui rencana gila sahabatnya ini 'kan? Dan Naruto tidak akan mengecewakan sahabatnya yang telah lama menahan perasaan itu. Tidak akan.

"Sepertinya aku punya misi yang sangat menarik," gumam Naruto lalu beranjak pergi sambil membayangkan rencana-rencana apa saja yang telah siap ia keluarkan untuk hal ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** yea, maaf kalau masih pendek. jadiiii disini sebenernya sasu udah suka sama saku sejak dulu, tapi karena dia nggak percaya tentang cinta jadi nggak nyadar-nyadar deh, baru nyadarnya sejak masuk sma itupun masih ada sedikit keraguan. sebenernya plotnya itu sasu bakal perjuangin cintanya pake caranya sendiri (baca: nunggu saku ngelirik dia) tapi setelah saya pertimbangkan kasian juga(?) entar doi nggak gerak-gerak, jadilah naruto ikut bantuin dengan ide anehnya. maaf kalau kalian ngerasa alurnya kecepetan, tapi saya memang setting supaya beberapa chapter kedepannya ada sasusaku moment saat pacaran #yahkeceplosanspoiler

Terimakasih untuk **An Style, Arisa Sakakibara, naintin2, hanazono yuri,** dan **sjxjs** yang sudah sudi dan repot-repot memberikan review pada fic abal ini.

 **RnR?**

 **25.06.2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** sangat gaje, abal dan amatiran

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bergelung di atas ranjang sebentar untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, lalu setelah itu ia bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan diri untuk sekolah. Setelah memastikan barang-barang dalam tasnya sudah lengkap, Sakura segera turun untuk sarapan.

"Tumben jam segini kau sudah rapi, Sakura," ucap Hanako, ibunya dari dapur. Sakura hanya membalas dengan ciuman singkat di pipi ibunya lalu duduk rapi di meja makan. "Seperti biasa kau selalu berantakan Sayang," celetuk Hanako sambil bersedekap di hadapan Sakura. Sakura segera melihat dirinya sendiri. Ibunya benar. Kerah kemejanya tidak rapi, dasinya diikat asal-asalan, dan ia lupa mengancingkan dua kancing atas rompinya. Ditambah rambut merah jambu sepunggung miliknya yang tidak disisir rapi. Lengkap sudah penampilan berantakannya.

"Bukannya setiap pagi aku selalu begini, Bu?" kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan cengiran tidak bersalah. Hanako mendecak. "Dan setiap pagi juga Ibu selalu tidak menyukai penampilanmu." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Ibuuu~ Aku ini bukan seperti cewek genit di luar sana yang suka berdandan," katanya dengan nada merengek. Hanako menghela napas, beradu argumen dengan Sakura soal penampilan adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Tapi jika kau sedikit merapikan pakaianmu dan menyisir rambutmu dengan rapi, tidak akan mengubah ciri khas penampilanmu secara total 'kan?" kata Hanako. "Hanya sedikit menjadi rapi jika ingin ke sekolah itu tidak rugi, Sakura. Kalau tidak berurusan dengan sekolah, ibu juga tidak akan protes soal penampilanmu."

Sakura mendesah sambil merengut. Ia tahu ibunya selalu benar soal ini. Akhirnya dengan tidak rela, Sakura meninggalkan meja makan untuk naik ke kamarnya lagi. Merapikan dirinya agar telihat seperti anak sekolah yang selayaknya. Bahkan ia menambahkan jepit kecil berbentuk kupu-kupu—yang entah sejak kapan berada di atas meja belajarnya—untuk menjepit poninya yang menjuntai menutupi mata. Bercermin sebentar lalu segera berlari menuju meja makan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura pada Hanako. Hanako menaruh tangannya di dagu dan menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan meneliti. Lalu detik berikutnya ia tersenyum cerah. "Ini baru yang namanya murid sekolah," kata Hanako. Sakura terkekeh lalu melahap _origini_ di hadapannya.

Setelah sarapan, Hanako mengantarkan Sakura menuju pintu. "Jangan berbuat masalah di sekolah ya, Sayang," kata Hanako. Sakura meletakkan skateboardnya di tanah dengan satu kaki yang sudah bersiap untuk mendorongnya meluncur. Ia mengangguk. "Aku berangkat, Bu!"

Hanako menatap punggung anak semata wayangnya yang semakin menjauh lalu menghilang dengan cepat. "Anak itu kelakuannya tetap tidak bisa berubah…." gumam Hanako seraya tersenyum lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sakura selalu meluncur dengan cepat di jalanan. Berusaha keras untuk tidak menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya walau sebenarnya ia lebih sering berakhir dengan pemberhentian tak berencana karena telah menabrak orang. Karena hari ini ia berangkat lebih pagi, otomatis jalanan belum terlalu ramai dan itu kesempatan emas bagi Sakura untuk meluncur sesuka hatinya. Meluncur dengan sangat cepat, sesekali akan melompat jika Sakura menemukan batu atau hal lainnya yang menghalangi jalan skateboardnya.

Saat melihat seekor kucing yang beberapa meter ada di hadapannya Sakura sudah membuat perhitungan. Dan tepat saat sudah dekat, ia mengangkat skateboardnya—melompat dan membalikkan skateboardnya secara bersamaan. Lalu kembali mengikuti gravitasi bumi saat sudah melewati kucing itu. Sakura tertawa saat mendengar jeritan kucing dari belakangnya, sepertinya tadi Sakura melompat di bagian ekornya. Sakura menoleh ke belakang, berniat untuk memberi ejekan pada kucing itu—yang tentu saja tidak akan dimengerti oleh kucing jalanan itu. Masih dengan tertawa, Sakura melajukan luncurannya dengan kencang saat di perempatan jalan. Namun sialnya, ia tidak melihat seseorang dari sebelah kanan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam jalurnya. Dan saat mengetahui itu, Sakura sudah tidak sempat untuk menghentikannya.

— **BRAKKK!**

"Aw!" Sakura merintih kesakitan saat merasakan lututnya membentur aspal. Tidak berdarah, hanya muncul memar sama yang jika dilihat sekilas seperti tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Dengusan cowok dari depannya membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa barusan ia telah menabrak seseorang. Masih belum ingin berdiri, Sakura melihat cowok berambut merah di hadapannya—sepertinya cowok itu lebih dahulu menjatuhkan bokongnya. Sedangkan Sakura jatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh karena tadi ia menekuk kakinya untuk mencoba menghentikan skateboard. Sakura bersyukur jalanan sedang tidak ada orang sama sekali—akan sangat memalukan jika mereka berdua tertangkap sedang duduk di aspal dengan wajah kesakitan dan posisi konyol.

Sakura baru sadar bahwa cowok itu memakai seragam sekolahnya, namun Sakura yakin ia tidakpernah melihat orang ini. Cowok itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Sakura. Alih-alih menyambut uluran tangan itu, Sakura tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan saat mencoba mengangkat lututnya dari aspal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya cowok itu khawatir saat Sakura menunduk sambil merintih pelan. Cowok itu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan segera tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sakura kesakitan. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanyanya lagi, kini ia memegang bahu Sakura untuk mencoba membantu berdiri namun Sakura masih terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit itu sehingga tidak merasakan sentuhan itu di bahunya. Sakura mencengkram roknya, seolah dengan begitu rasa sakit yang berdenyut di lututnya akan segera menghilang.

"Sakura!" Sakura mengenal suara itu, namun sekalilagi ia masih merasa kesakitan untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang. Satu-satunya cara adalah mengubah posisi duduknya dari posisi bersimpuh dengan lutut memar yang menahan seluruh bobot badannya. Namun Sakura tidak bisa melakukan itu karena roknya terlalu pendek dan di hadapannya sekarang ada cowok asing yang sedang berjongkok dengan jarak sangat dekat.

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan besar dari belakang menepis tangan cowok itu yang kemudian membuatnya berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Lalu salah satu telapak tangan besar itu tiba-tiba menyentuh bagian belakang roknya.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

"Rokmu tersingkap, bodoh."

"Sasuke?!" Sakura membelalak saat Sasuke sudah berjongkok di hadapannya. Memegang bagian belakang roknya untuk memastikan kembali, kemudian Sakura membenahi bagian lainnya.

Sasuke segera mencengkram lengan Sakura untuk membantunya bangkit berdiri. Dengan rintihan pelan, Sakura akhirnya dapat berdiri. "Kau kenapa pagi-pagi begini duduk santai di tengah jalan?" tanyanya. Sakura melotot. "Aku jatuh, bodoh!" Sakura berdiri dengan sebelah lutut yang ditekuk, lalu ia menepuk-nepuk roknya.

"Dasar ceroboh," ujar Sasuke sambil mendengus keras-keras. Sakura kembali melotot. "Kau tuh yang kenapa tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan seenak jidat langsung menyentuh rokku. Mesum!" kata Sakura.

"Aku tadi 'kan sudah bilang kalau rokmu tersingkap. Makanya kalau mau jatuh cek dulu dong, rokmu sudah aman atau belum," ketus Sasuke. Sakura mendelik. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak sadar sih jika roknya tadi tersingkap walaupun ia memakai celana pendek di dalamnya tapi tetap saja jika dilihat orang pastilah memalukan. Memang Sasuke sudah berbaik hati membenahi roknya, namun itu artinya Sasuke tetap melihatnya 'kan?—dan khusus untuk Sasuke, Sakura tidak merasa malu, yang ada hanya rasa jengkel. "Mana ada orang yang mau jatuh punya waktu untuk mengecek roknya, bodoh!"

"—Ano, maaf," cowok berambut merah yang sedari tadi memilih diam dan menyaksikan dua orang di hadapannya yang saling mendelik taksuka, akhirnya berbicara. Sakura dan Sasuke kompak menoleh pada cowok yang sudah mereka lupakan sejak tadi.

"Maaf, tadi aku sudah membuatmu jatuh," kata cowok itu lalu membungkukan badannya. Sakura melongo beberapa saat lalu meringis bersalah. "Ti-tidak! Yang menabrakmu itu 'kan aku, jadi harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Maaf ya," ujar Sakura. Mendapat kata maaf dari cowok ini membuat rasa bersalahnya berkali lipat. Sudah menabrak sampai membuatnya terjatuh dengan posisi konyol lalu sekarang ia malah lupa untuk meminta maaf lebih dulu. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuat Sakura emosi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," cowok itu tersenyum. "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat pagi." Lalu cowok berambut merah itu segera beranjak setelah memberi senyuman singkat pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Hn, orang yang tak memiliki alis," Sasuke mendengus. "Tapi dia cakep kok," gumam Sakura, masih memperhatikan punggung cowok itu yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Dasar aneh."

"Apa kau bilang?!" Sakura tersadar saat Sasuke melangkah ke depan, meninggalkannya. "Hei Sasuke! Tunggu a—AKH!" Sakura menjerit tertahan karena merasakan lututnya kembali cenat-cenut saat ia ingin menunduk untuk mengambil skateboardnya. Ini benar-benar terasa menyakitkan.

Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan Sakura segera menoleh cepat dan mendapati gadis itu sedang menunduk sambil mencengkram roknya sendiri. "Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. "Sakura?" Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat hal apa yang salah pada diri Sakura—yang berhasil membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini.

Sakura menggeleng lalu kedua tangannya ia pindahkan ke lengan Sasuke. Mencengkramnya dengan kuat, seolah ingin memberitahu Sasuke bagaimana rasa sakit di lututnya ini. "Ugghh…." Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar rintihan Sakura, mencoba berpikir hal apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan saat ini. Iapun sesekali merintih kecil saat merasakan cengkraman Sakura menguat di lengannya.

Mendadak ia mendapat ide. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengannya, mengambil skateboard Sakura dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, sedang memperhitungkan waktu. Sakura menatapnya heran lalu menatap skateboard miliknya, masih dengan rintihan tertahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau menyuruhku memakai skateboard? Hhh, Sasuke, lututku sedang sa—"

 **GREP!**

"—AKH!" Kali ini bukan jeritan kesakitan, namun jeritan keterkejutan karena hal yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan Sasuke sudah berjongkok di hadapannya, dan sekarang ia sudah berada di punggung Sasuke.

"Jangan cerewet. Lututmu harus diobati. Ini masih pagi jadi kita tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah," ucap Sasuke santai. Dengan wajah tanpa beban, ia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan Sakura yang digendong di punggungnya.

Bukannya Sasuke kasar, namun ia terlalu malu untuk menawarkan punggungnya secara lisan pada Sakura. Akhirnya iapun memilih berjongkok langsung di depan Sakura—yang ternyata masih belum disadari gadis itu, iapun menarik kaki Sakura agar keseimbangannya hilang dan tubuh itupun jatuh ke atas punggungnya. Bagi Sasuke itu lebih mudah. Dan beruntung sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian di jalanan. Setidaknya reputasi Sasuke dan Sakura dan juga sekolah mereka masih terjaga. Akan menjadi fitnah, apalagi jika dilihat oleh gerombolan gadis-gadis genit penggosip itu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura masuk ke klinik 24 jam yang tidak jauh dari perempatan itu. Membiarkan dokter itu memberi salep pada lutut kanan Sakura agar memarnya hilang. Sasuke menunggu di ruang tunggu yang berukuran kecil itu dengan sabar. Memberi perhatian pada skateboard pink Sakura yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Dasar gadis kecil…" gumam Sasuke disertai dengusan dan sudut bibir yang tertarik. Sasuke tak akan mengatakan pada Sakura, bahwa saat di perempatan itu ia sudah mendengar tawa renyah Sakura dan suara roda yang bergesekkan dengan aspal. Ia juga sudah melihat bagaimana tabrakan itu terjadi, yang semula ia biarkan sampai Sakura dan seseorang berambut merah itu menyelesaikan urusan 'minta-maaf' mereka. Namun saat itu juga mata Sasuke menangkap pemandangan rok Sakura yang tersingkap—dan ini sukses membuatnya terbelalak dengan wajah memerah. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat, namun ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Sakura akan bangkit berdiri dan saat berikutnya orang di hadapan Sakura tiba-tiba memegang bahu Sakura—itulah yang membuatnya repot-repot berlari lalu berteriak dan segera menepis tangan cowok itu. Enak saja orang itu memegang Sakura dengan jarak yang sangat wajar. Bagaimana jika orang itu memperhatikan rok Sakura yang tersingkap? Hhh, itu tidak boleh terjadi tentu saja. Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Walaupun orang itu memperlihatkan wajah innocent miliknya, namun tetap saja Sasuke merasa tidak suka pada orang itu. Apalagi saat melihat seragam yang dipakainya dan mendengar Sakura mengatakan orang itu tampan. Sepertinya syndrome Sakura-complex milik Sasuke kembali aktif hari ini.

"Sasuke?" suara lembut Sakura membuat Sasuke menoleh. "Sudah selesai? Bagaimana? Masih terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Sudah mendingan kok. Kita ke sekolah?"

"Hn," Sasuke memilih skateboard Sakura tetap di tangannya, membiarkan protes kecil keluar dari Sakura karena gadis itu ingin menaiki skateboardnya.

"Dengar nona, jangan kaupikir karena lukamu sudah tidak sakit lagi aku akan membiarkanmu menaiki skateboard ini. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau menabrak orang lagi, eh?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menabrak orang lagi!"

"Jangan katakan itu, aku tahu kau tidak bisa memegang kata-katamu. Kau itu gadis kecil yang ceroboh tahu," ujar Sasuke lalu manruh tangannya di atas kepala Sakura, mengacak-acak rambut merah jambu itu. Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan sahabat menyebalkannya itu.

* * *

"Hari ini kalian mendapat teman baru dari Suna High School," kata Kakashi pada seluruh kelas. "Ya, Gaara- _san_ silahkan masuk," Kakashi memandang ke arah pintu kelas, seluruh muridpun mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Emerald milik Sakura melebar saat melihat sosok anak baru di kelasnya itu. Itu, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah cowok berambut merah yang tadi pagi ia tabrak. "Itu kan…."

"Teme, kau kenapa?" Naruto memandang heran Sasuke yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, ia tetap memberi perhatian lebih pada sosok rambut merah tak mempunyai alis di depan sana lalu beralih pada gadis merah muda yang duduk di deretan sebelah kanan baris ketiga. Sakura terlihat jelas sedang mengulas senyum dan sesekali mengangguk saat Ino menggumamkan kata 'keren'—Sasuke sangat berterimakasih atas onxy yang memiliki penglihatan setajam elang ini. Sasuke hampir lupa jika ia sedang dalam keadaan Sakura-complex bersamaan dengan itu radar dalam dirinya pun aktif. Radar yang bisa mendeteksi siapapun dan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sakura.

"Sabaku no Gaara, mohon bantuannya."

Sasuke menjalankan _scanning_ saat anak baru itu menghentikan pandangannya ke arah Sakura. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Dan selama ini Sasuke tahu bahwa radarnya tidak pernah salah. Tidak pernah sekalipun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Review?**

 **27.06.2015**


	4. Chapter 4

Semua tokoh kecuali OC adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**.

* * *

Tidak butuh lama bagi anak baru berambut merah itu untuk dikenal oleh semua orang. Tanpa ia melakukan apa-apa pun namanya segera diketahui oleh semua warga sekolah. Gaara si anak baru berambut merah. Gaara si anak baru tanpa alis. Gaara si anak baru yang ketampanannya dan sifat dinginnya hampir menyerupai...Sasuke.

"Aku tidak setuju," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Heh? Tidak setuju?" Naruto mengernyit dalam. "Tidak setuju apa maksudmu?"

Ino tertawa. "Maksud Sasuke itu, dia tidak setuju kalau Gaara telah dianggap tampan oleh hampir semua murid. Sasuke 'kan hanya mau jadi satu-satunya cowok yang dianggap tampan," Ino menjelaskan pada Naruto. Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Terimakasih atas tuduhannya, Yamanaka." Sasuke mendelik tajam Ino sebelum kembali menyantap sup miso di hadapannya. Sedikit merasa kehilangan selera makan sejak topik pembicaraan mereka beralih pada si anak baru-yang-populer-dalam-sekejap itu.

Sakura yang sedari tadi tak berbicara banyak akhirnya ikut menimpali setelah menyesap jus jeruknya. "Ino! Jangan terus menerus membicarakan cowok lain di depan kekasihmu yang sedang ngambek." Sakura mengendikan dagu, menunjuk Sai yang sedari tadi merengut dalam diam. Bahkan Sai seperti tidak mempunyai niat untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

Ino segera menoleh ke arah Sai yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Memang sedari tadi ia tidak mengacuhkan Sai karena sibuk mengobrol dengan Naruto tentang Gaara. "Kau benar-benar ngambek, Sai- _kun_?" Sai tidak menjawab. Dan menit berikutnya, Ino pun sibuk melontarkan permohonan maaf pada Sai.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Naruto kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Kupikir, para _fangirl_ -mu sebagian besarnya akan berbalik menuju Gaara. Kau harus menyiapkan strategi tempur yang baru, Teme." Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, yang segera ditepis oleh pemuda penyuka tomat itu.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli," ketus Sasuke. Mendorong mangkuk berisi miso yang tinggapaal setengah lalu bangkit berdiri. "Aku duluan."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura. Sedikit heran dengan perilaku Sasuke yang sedikit aneh untuk hari ini. Biasanya Sasuke akan bersabar menunggu ia, Naruto dan Sai selesai memghabiskan makan siang mereka. Apa karena kehadiran Ino di meja mereka kali ini? Walaupun Sakura tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai Ino terlebih pada suasana berisik yang ditimbulkannya, tapi sepertinya bukan itu alasannya.

"Iya Teme, kau mau ke mana? Kau tidak mau menungguku dan Sakura- _chan_?" Naruto ikut bertanya setelah menelan mi ramennya.

"Kelas. Di sini berisik," jawab Sasuke singkat dan segera berlalu.

"Dia aneh..." ucap Naruto. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Huh, Si Sombong itu, pasti dia pergi karena tidak suka kehadiranku," kata Ino setelah sadar bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak tampak lagi.

"Tidak usah dipedulikan Ino, Sasuke memang begitu ha-ha-ha," Naruto mencoba menghibur. "Hei, Sakura- _chan_..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sakura sudah berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu ya!" Sakura langsung berlari kecil tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Ino dan Sai lagi.

"Ada apa sih dengan dengan mereka!" sewot Ino, jengkel.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menebak itu," gumam Naruto, mengulas senyum lebar.

 **...**

Sakura berlari kecil melewati kelas-kelas tahun pertama, menuju tengah koridor untuk menaiki tangga yang terhubung ke lantai dua. Melirik sebentar ke arah kelasnya, lalu melanjutkan lari kecilnya menuju tangga selanjutnya. Sesampainya Sakura di lantai tiga, ia melangkah ke arah barat. Tepat di sebelah kelas terakhir tahun ketiga, ada tangga lain yang mengarah ke atas.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk sampai di depan sebuah pintu di ujung tangga. Pintu gudang yang berderit menyeramkan saat di dorong. Ruangan ini adalah gudang lama sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Akan tetapi, gudang ini tidak berdebu atau beraroma busuk seperti layaknya gudang yang lama tak terpakai. Gudang ini cukup bersih dan rapi. Kekurangannya hanya sempit dan tidak mempunyai lubang udara. Itu, membuat ruangan ini terlihat gelap dan cukup menyeramkan.

Manik hijau milik Sakura memicing tajam, berusaha mencari pintu besi yang seharusnya sudah berada di hadapannya setelah berjalan beberapa langkah ke dalam gudang.

"Nah ini dia!" Sakura segera mendorong pegangan pintu besi. Detik berikutnya sinar matahari segera menerobos masuk ke dalam gudang, dari celah besar pintu besi yang Sakura buka. Sakura butuh beberapa menit untuk mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan pupil matanya yang tiba-tiba mendapat banyak siraman cahaya.

Sakura melangkah maju, melihat sekeliling dan ia masih ingat betul keadaan atap sekolah ini setelah sekian lama ia tak pernah ke sini lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya ia lupa untuk berada di sini lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kalau saja Sakura tidak mengenal suara berat itu, pastilah ia akan terkejut setengah mati dan segera pergi dari sini. Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari asal suara tadi. Ia melangkah ke arah timur, menemukan satu sosok yang sedang duduk santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding gudang.

"Sasuke!"

Yang namanya disebut menoleh, "Ternyata kau."

Sakura segera mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menemanimu," sahut Sakura ringan, tidak lupa mengulas senyum kekanakannya.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. "Menemaniku?" Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. "Aku tidak perlu ditema―"

"Hei, lihat! Langitnya cerah sekali!" Seruan Sakura memotong kalimat yang akan Sasuke lontarkan. Sakura mendongak sambil menunjuk langit dengan ekspresi persis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja melihat mainan baru di etalase toko.

"Huh? Langit musim panas memang begitu," kata Sasuke tak peduli. Memalingkan wajahnya dengan jengkel, ia masih tidak setuju bahwa Sakura ada di sini dan mengatakan ingin menemaninya.

"Ih, Sasuke! Coba perhatikan! Langitnya kali ini tidak ditutupi oleh awan, terlihat biru seperti air laut," jelas Sakura. Sasuke akhirnya ikut mendongak. Sakura benar, langit hari ini tanpa awan; seperti kanvas warna biru polos yang dihiasi warna putih kekuningan di beberapa sisi―cahaya matahari. Matahari yang sedang bersinar terik pun menambah cerahnya langit biru. Perpaduan yang pas. Sasuke merasa beruntung ia dan Sakura dapat duduk dengan tenang tanpa takut kepanasan, di bayangan gudang sekolah yang cukup tinggi bangunannya.

"Kau benar." Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. "Langitnya―" Kalimatnya menggantung di udara, tidak sempat dilanjutkan karena Sasuke sudah terpaku duluan pada wajah Sakura. Ekspresi gadis itu benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis kecil; polos dengan perpaduan binar kekaguman di matanya, tak lupa kali ini Sakura mengulas senyum lembut.

Ekspresi milik Sakura yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya, atau mungkin belum pernah. Sasuke merasakan debaran jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat berkali-kali lipat. Andai ia bisa, Sasuke ingin mengunci ekspresi Sakura dan menyimpannya ke dalam ingatannya, agar ia tetap bisa mengingat ekspresi itu sampai ia tua nanti. Sampai Sasuke sudah tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi.

Sial, aku menjadi dramatis, rutuk Sasuke setelah menyadari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"―indah sekali," sambung Sakura sambil menoleh pada Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengerjap dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya. "Ya, itu yang ingin kukatakan," kata Sasuke pura-pura merapikan poninya, padahal yang ia lakukan adalah sebaliknya.

Sakura terkekeh. "Jadi, apa aku boleh menemanimu di sini? Aku juga sedang ingin memandangi langit," kata Sakura, kembali pada topik awal. Sasuke akhirnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengizinkan Sakura berada di sini. Lagipula menghabiskan beberapa menit, hanya berdua dengan gadis yang diam-diam disukai adalah hal yang diinginkan oleh seluruh pemuda. Tak terkecuali Sasuke. "Hn."

Setelah itu, menit demi menit diisi oleh celotehan Sakura yang tak ada habisnya. Gadis itu berbicara banyak mengenai dirinya dan Sasuke hanya bertugas untuk menimpali dengan gumaman atau kalimat pendek tak berarti, itu karena hampir seluruhnya sudah diketahui Sasuke. Bersahabat selama kurang lebih dua tahun sekaligus menyukai gadis dengan tipe cerewet secara diam-diam mempunyai keuntungan untuk mengetahui informasi tentang dirinya secara lengkap.

"Oi, Sasuke," panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Aku kangen laut."

"Lalu?"

"Bawa aku ke sana."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku? Membawamu ke laut?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau membawaku ke pantai yang sering kita kunjungi dulu."

"Oh," Sasuke ingat pantai itu. Pantai indah yang waktu tempuhnya satu setengah jam, dari sini. "Baiklah."

Pupil Sakura melebar sekaligus berbinar. "Serius nih? Kau akan membawaku ke sana? Kapan?"

"Saat kau dan aku punya waktu luang," jawab Sasuke.

Sakura berpikir sebentar, terlihat sedang memperkirakan kapan waktu luangnya akan muncul. Lalu ia beralih lagi pada Sasuke, mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat melihat jari kelingking Sakura. Cara perjanjian anak kecil yang selalu Sakura pakai. Tapi melihat ekspresi penuh harap di wajah Sakura, lagi-lagi membuat Sasuke tak kuasa untuk menolak.

Sasuke ikut menjulurkan kelingkingnya dan menautkannya pada kelingking Sakura yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi. "Janji." Sakura bersorak girang.

Sasuke sedikit berjengit saat sesuatu tiba-tiba menimpa kakinya yang sedang dalam posisi lurus ke depan, lebih tepatnya pahanya tiba-tiba memiliki beban.

"Hei!" Sasuke terkejut saat mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa kepala Sakura-lah yang ia temukan saat menunduk. Sakura menaruh kepalanya di paha Sasuke, berbaring dengan santai tanpa peduli Sasuke akan protes atau tidak.

"Pahamu empuk juga," kata Sakura, tersenyum geli sambil menatap langit. Ia tidak tahu ucapannya barusan berhasil membuat rona merah samar timbul di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke seperti merasakan sengatan listrik yang mengalir dari pahanya menuju seluruh tubuhnya. Pahanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan denyutan itu berubah dan bergerak ke tubuhnya menjadi debaran jantung yang sangat kencang. Sial!

Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali di antara mereka. Sakura terlalu asyik mengamati langit dan merasakan hembusan angin musim panas. Sedangkan Sasuke entah mengapa merasa terlalu canggung untuk membuka percakapan, bahkan ia tak berani menatap Sakura. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah mana saja, mencari apapun yang menarik dan bisa dilihat secara jangka lama agar ia tak perlu melihat dan mengingat bahwa Sakura sedang berbaring di pahanya.

Leher Sasuke sudah pegal untuk kembali mendongak, melihat langit. Benda-benda di sekelilingnya pun tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada benda-benda di sini. Ini hanyalah atap sekolah kosong.

Ekor mata Sasuke menangkap warna hijau muda yang sedikit mencolok di pergelangan tangan Sakura yang terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Itu, jam tangan Sakura. Sasuke mengamati digit angka berwarna merah yang terdapat di dalam jam digital itu.

 **01:49**

Jam satu siang lewat empat puluh sembilan menit.

Ah, tinggal menunggu kurang lebih satu setengah jam lagi untuk semua murid mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Tunggu...

Satu setengah jam lagi? Bel pulang akan berbunyi? Sepertinya ada kesalahan yang Sasuke temukan di bagian ini.

Detik berikutnya mata Sasuke terbelalak tak wajar. Walaupun tidak sampai dua detik, namun itu cukup menggambarkan bahwa sekarang Sasuke sedang terkejut setengah mati.

" _Kuso!_ Sekarang ada kelas biologi!" Sasuke berdecak jengkel. Baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia dan Sakura sudah bolos kelas terakhir untuk hari ini.

"Sakura, sekarang kita harus―" Sasuke tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat tahu Sakura yang berbaring di pahanya sekarang tengah tertidur. "Pantas saja suaranya tidak terdengar sama sekali," gumam Sasuke, ujung bibirnya sedikit berkedut.

Sasuke menyingkirkan anak rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah mungil gadis itu. Helaian merah jambu itu terasa sangat lembut, kontras dengan sang pemilik yang wataknya tidak mencerminkan sikap seorang gadis sama sekali.

Sasuke tak tega membangunkan Sakura, Sakura tampak nyenyak sekali. Pasti kemarin malam ia menonton video sampai larut malam, lagi. Padahal Sasuke sudah sangat sering mengingatkan bahkan mengirim pesan singkat saat malam hari pada Sakura, agar gadis itu tidur secukupnya. Tapi Sakura tetap saja Sakura; gadis kekanakan yang keras kepala dan susah diatur. Lihat saja lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak matanya itu. Jika diperhatikan sekilas memang tidak tampak karena bentuk mata Sakura yang lebar dan warna irisnya yang indah, yang akan lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

"Hmmm..." Sakura melenguh sejenak sebelum membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Membuat rambutnya kembali terjatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura melenguh lagi dan kembali berubah posisi menjadi berbaring terlentang.

Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Sangat menggemaskan. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi saat Sakura membuka matanya; ekspresi usil, marah, merajuk, dan kesal. Dari semuanya, wajah Sakura tanpa ekspresi kini menjadi urutan nomor satu yang Sasuke sukai. Menyusul ekspresi usil dan merajuk.

Memikirkan Sakura membuat jantung Sasuke kembali berdebar lebih cepat. Sasuke tiba-tiba teringat pada cerita putri tidur. Sang putri yang tertidur untuk waktu yang sangat lama akhirnya terbangun karena pangeran tampan telah menciumnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya kau sang pangeran tampan itu, eh?―cibirnya pada diri sendiri di dalam hati. Semakin lama menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan Sakura dan kebersamaannya dengan gadis ini ternyata telah berefek membuat dirinya semakin kelihatan kewarasannya. Aneh dan idiot mungkin sudah berada di dalam diri Sasuke saat ini.

Selang beberapa saat, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Menutup lagi saat melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan lalu kembali membuka untuk membiasakan pupilnya. Sakura merasa ia sudah mengalami tidur panjang yang amat nyenyak. Saking nyenyaknya, Sakura tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kalinya ia pernah tertidur lelap senyaman ini selama enam bulan terakhir ini.

Tunggu... ia tertidur?

"Whoaaaaaa!"

Posisi bersandar nyaman di dinding segera hancur, tatkala Sasuke mendengar teriakan Sakura dan merasakan adanya gerakan spontan dari gadis itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya, ada sedikit kepanikan tergambar di wajah Sasuke.

Sakura yang sadar bahwa perlakuannya tadi membuat Sasuke yang juga hampir tertidur dalam posisi duduk tiba-tiba terbangun lagi, ia pun meringis bersalah. Tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi yang harus Sakura katakan selain permintaan maaf.

"Sasuke! Aku―sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?!" tanya Sakura histeris.

Sasuke mengerling jam tangannya dengan wajah jadi-kau-terbangun-karena-ingin-menanyakan-itu-saja. "Kurang lebih satu jam," jawabnya.

Sakura terbelalak. "Kau serius?"

"Hn."

"Oh tidak!" Sakura berseru lalu menarik kerah baju Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Sasuke?! Apa kau lupa ada pelajaran biologi yang sedang berlangsung saat ini?!"

"Aku tidak lupa."

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkanku tidur, eh?!"

"Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa membolos? Seharusnya kau tak panik."

Sakura merengut. Sasuke benar, Sakura tidak perlu sepanik ini hanya karena membolos satu mata pelajaran. Dulu, ia sangat sering membolos pelajaran yang tidak ia sukai. Hanya akhir-akhir ini saja Sakura mulai rajin mengikuti kelas karena Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai sangat pantang menyerah untuk membujuknya agar berhenti membolos.

"Tapi kali ini berbeda," Sakura bersedekap dada. "Kau juga ikutan membolos dan aku tidak mau kau kena hukuman dari Orochimaru- _sensei_."

Sasuke mendengus. "Kalau kau tidak takut hukuman, mengapa aku harus takut?"

Sakura semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kalau sedang begini Sasuke benar-benar berhasil membuat Sakura jengkel. Apa Sasuke tidak tahu, bahwa Sakura benar-benar mengkhawatirkan reputasi Sasuke sebagai murid teladan dan sekarang sedang membolos pelajaran. Pelajaran biologi pula.

"Tidur lagi," kata Sasuke yang lebih tepat dikategorikan sebagai perintah. Sasuke menarik dahi Sakura dari belakang, membuat Sakura jatuh ke atas pahanya dan kembali berbaring.

"Aw! Aku tidak mau tidur lagi, tahu!"

"Tidurlah. Kau kelihatan kurang tidur," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Untuk sementara ada keheningan yang tercipta sebelum suara Sakura kembali terdengar. "Ini pertamakalinya kau membolos, Sasuke."

"Hn. Kau masih mengkhawatirkan itu."

"Ini tidak baik untukmu."

"Tidak buruk juga menurutku."

Sakura mendengus. "Akan buruk saat kau sadar bahwa kau tak sama denganku!" Maksud Sakura tentu saja tentang sangat kontrasnya mereka dalam hal sikap dan sifat sebagai murid.

Entah ini hanya efek cahaya matahari yang sedang terik atau memang begitu faktanya, _onxy_ Sasuke terlihat teduh. Tatapannya sayu dan lembut, tidak seperti biasanya; tajam dan mematikan.

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku," kata Sasuke. "Aku harus mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dan melihat suatu hal dari sudut pandang lain."

Awalnya Sakura tidak mengerti, namun ia segera sadar bahwa yang baru saja dikatakan Sasuke adalah ucapannya pada Sasuke saat kelas satu dulu. Saat pertama kali mereka berinteraksi. Sakura selalu menganggap Sasuke tidak seru, antisosial, kutu buku; terlalu standar bagi murid SMA. Karena memang pemikiran mereka sejak dulu sangatlah bertolakbelakang.

Dan pada satu hari saat mereka dipasangkan di dalam kelompok pelajaran fisika, Sakura menyatakan dengan terang-terangan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Sasuke. Setelah menyatakan semua uneg-unegnya, Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kalimat itu.

 _"Kau harus mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda dari kehidupanmu yang sekarang. Juga, melihat suatu hal dari sudut pandang lainnya. Menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya tidak akan merugikanmu, justru akan membuat hidupmu menjadi lebih menarik dan berarti."_

Dan beberapa hari kemudian, entah siapa yang duluan memulai, Sasuke dan Sakura secara mengejutkan menjadi teman. Atau sekarang bisa disebut sepasang sahabat, bersama Naruto dan Sai tentu saja.

Sakura terkekeh mengingat itu. "Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat cerdas sangat mengatakan itu."

"Kupikir ucapanmu saat itu adalah sontekan dari buku motivasi milik ibumu."

"Enak saja!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Tak ada salahnya 'kan, aku mencoba saranmu saat itu untuk kali ini saja?"

Sakura kembali merengut. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau menerima hukuman berat nantinya."

"Tidak akan," kata Sasuke. "Kupikir, saat aku bersamamu, tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi."

Belum sempat Sakura merespon ucapan Sasuke, bel pulang berbunyi nyaring.

"Sasuke! Itu bel pulang!" seru Sakura heboh.

"Lalu?"

"Tas kita masih ada di kelas! Kita harus segera mengambilnya sebelumnya Orochimaru- _sensei_ mencari lalu menemukan kita!"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Apa yang Sakura katakan ada benarnya juga.

Lantas mereka berdua segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu gudang. Menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Sesampainya Sasuke dan Sakura di kelas, mereka dapat menemukan kelas sudah kosong. Hanya tersisa dua buah tas berwarna merah muda dan hitam di sana.

Sakura mendesah napas lega. "Hhh, kita beruntung, kelas sudah bubar."

"Hn." Sasuke setuju dengan ini. "Artinya seluruh isi kelas tadi, tidak memedulikan keberadaan kita."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang dengan ekspresi bingung. Sepertinya suara barusan tidak keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

Atau sepertinya memang benar begitu adanya, saat mereka berbalik dan menemukan si pemilik suara.

 **...**

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Sai- _kun_."

"Tidak, kau tidak salah Ino. Anggota OSIS sepertimu memang harus selalu sibuk 'kan?"

Ino menunduk, tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipi. "Terimakasih telah menjadi pacar yang pengertian."

Sai mengenggam tangan Ino dan berkata, "Itu tidak masalah." Ia menyentuh dagu Ino agar kembali mendongak. "Tujuh malam tepat, aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu."

"Baiklah," Ino terkekeh pelan. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam, Sai- _kun_!" Lalu Ino berlari kecil ke arah gedung sekolah.

Naruto mendengus pelan lalu melangkah lamban menghampiri Sai. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini ia mulai cepat bosan saat menunggu Sai dan Ino berbicara seperti tadi.

Cih, mereka mau ngomong berdua saja sudah bikin susah orang, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada Sai. "Kau punya kencan dengan Ino jam tujuh malam nanti 'kan? Siapatahu kau butuh persiapan."

Sai menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. "Apa kita tidak menunggu Sakura dan Sasuke kembali saja? Sejak tadi kita sudah mencari mereka, tapi tetap tidak ditemukan, kupikir kita lebih baik menunggu di sini."

Naruto mangut-mangut. "Benar juga. Baiklaaaaaah~ karena kita adalah teman yang baik, kita akan menunggu mereka."

"Lagipula, ada apa sih dengan mereka? Tiba-tiba membolos begini; Sasuke 'kan bukan tipe yang suka melanggar peraturan, sedangkan Sakura, kupikir dia sudah berubah," ucap Sai panjang lebar, sedikit merasa kesal.

"Entahlah. Mereka berdua itu sangat susah ditebak," timpal Naruto, laku detik berikutnya ekspresinya berubah menjadi cemas. "Tapi sepertinya aku bisa menebak mereka sekarang ada di mana..."

 **...**

Orochimaru, guru biologi, memandang kedua murid tahun kedua itu dengan raut tidak senang. Seperti yang diketahui oleh orang-orang, Orochimaru paling tidak suka jika ada murid yang tidak menuruti aturannya saat di kelas; terlambat masuk kelas, mengobrol saat ia menjelaskan pelajaran, buku catatan tidak lengkap, selalu minta izin keluar kelas dan yang paling parah... sengaja tidak hadir di kelasnya.

"Tidak mau menjawab, huh? Hhh, baiklah, kutanya sekali lagi. Mengapa kalian membolos di pelajaranku? Apa alasannya? Apa menurut kalian pelajaranku sudah tidak penting lagi, huh?! Apa kalian sudah merasa pintar?!" Orochimaru memicing galak sambil menepukkan tongkat berbentuk ular miliknya ke telapak tangan.

"Itu empat kali, _Sensei_." Sasuke menyikut lengan Sakura.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu berbicara, Haruno- _san_!"

"Aku hanya ingin membenarkan apa yang salah, _Sensei_ ," Sakura membela diri dan sekali lagi siku Sasuke menyodok lengannya. "WOI!"

Di depannya, kini berdiri Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura yang dua jam lalu tidak berada di kelasnya sampai jam pelajaran berakhir dan bel pulang berbunyi. Beruntung, Orochimaru menemukan mereka di kelas yang sudah kosong.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini berada di ruang sang guru yang dikenal paling galak di sekolah, hanya bisa menundukkan kepala, seolah memasang raut menyesal, walau saat Orochimaru berbalik mereka segera saling menyikut dan menyembunyikan tawaSakura meremas-remas ujung roknya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Jujur saja, berhadapan dengan Orochimaru sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasakan ketakutan. Ia tidak takut hukuman atau mungkin lebih buruk; Orochimaru akan menelpon ibunya. Sasuke-lah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat ia seperti ini sekarang. Ia takut Sasuke akan dicap sebagai murid yang tak bisa diatur, seperti dirinya. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah.―atau lebih tepatnya Sakura yang melakukan itu.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, entah mengapa ia segera meremas-remas ujung roknya dengan perasaan tak karuan. Jujur saja, berhadapan dengan Orochimaru sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasakan ketakutan. Ia tidak takut hukuman atau mungkin lebih buruk; Orochimaru akan menelpon ibunya. Sasuke-lah satu-satunya alasan yang membuat ia seperti ini sekarang. Ia takut Sasuke akan dicap sebagai murid yang tak bisa diatur, seperti dirinya. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Kami janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, _Sensei_ ," ucap Sakura akhirnya.

"Iya, _Sensei_ ," Sasuke mengikuti.

Orochimaru memandang heran pada Sakura. Tidak biasanya, pikirnya. Ia tidak sampai berpikir bahwa Sakura akan berjanji seperti itu tanpa melawan sama sekali, seperti dulu saat ia memanggil gadis ini ke ruangannya.

"Tidak ada dari kalian yang mau menjawab jujur, huh?"

Sasuke dan Sakura bertukar pandang. "Kami tidak pergi ke tempat-tempat yang tidak baik atau melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya, _Sensei_ ," kata Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk, mencoba meyakinkan. "Iya _Sensei_ , kami nggak bohong. _Swear_ deh." Sakura menambahkan dengan dua jari berbentuk _peace_ yang diacungkannya.

Orochimaru memicing jengkel, berpikir bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura memang kompak sudah berniat tidak akan membeitahu alasan sejujurnya. Walau sebenarnya tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak mempercayai Sasuke dan Sakura. Walau bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah murid kesayangannya sekaligus murid teladan di sekolah ini. Sedangkan Sakura, adalah mantan murid nakal yang sekarang tengah mulai sedikit demi sedikit memperbaiki sikapnya―walau sering juga tidak berjalan mulus. Dua-duanya juga memiliki nilai yang bagus di pelajaran biologi.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak melakukan hal lain, huh?"

"Hal lain?" Sasuke dan Sakura merespon dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ya, hal lain—yang tidak seharusnya kalian lakukan **berdua** ," ulang Orochimaru lebih jelas lagi, sangat menekankan kata 'berdua'.

Awalnya Sasuke tidak mengerti, namun saat mendengar seruan Sakura dan melihat ekspresi gadis itu, wajahnya segera memerah.

"Pervert!" seru Sakura. "Kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal begitu, dasar _Sensei_ Pervert!"

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, terutama saat ia membayangkan kejadian rok Sakura yang tersingkap tadi pagi.

"Aku hanya bercanda," kata Orochimaru santai, mengangkat bahu dengan ringan.

"Kalau _Sensei_ mau ngehukum kita, hukuman itu semua berikan saja padaku. Sasuke tidak perlu melakukannya." Sakura kembali ke topik awal. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

Kali ini Orochimaru benar-benar bingung. Tak biasanya Sakura meminta hukuman dengan sukarela, apalagi tanpa memberontak dan memprotes mengapa ia harus diberi hukuman bahkan sebelum Orochimaru mengatakan hukuman apa itu.

"Kenapa begitu, Haruno- _san_?"

"Karena sebenarnya aku yang mengajaknya membolos," jawab Sakura. "Dan aku harus mempertanggungjawabkannya."

Sasuke tercengang. Baru kali ini ia melihat Sakura yang seolah pasrah akan dihukum dan memasang wajah menyesal di hadapan Orochimaru. Selama ini yang Sasuke tahu, jika Sakura bertemu Orochimaru dan berbicara tentang sikap Sakura yang akan diberi hukuman―mereka berdua akan berakhir dengan adu mulut panjang lebar tanpa ada ujungnya.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu," kata Orochimaru. "Aku akan mengurangi nilai biologi kalian. Terutama kau, Haruno- _san_ , yang masih saja belum berubah; sikap sopan santunmu masih harus diperbaiki dan kebiasaanmu melanggar peraturan sekolah. Sekolah ini mempunyai peraturan yang harus ditaati, jangan bertindak sesuka hatimu jika kau tak mau mendapat masalah. Sekali lagi aku mendengar atau melihat langsung kau masih seperti ini―tak peduli saat pelajaran apa saja―kupastikan saat itu juga aku yang pertama kali akan mengurus surat pengeluaranmu."

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

Orochimaru beralih pada Sasuke. Sejujurnya, ia tak berminat memberi hukuman pada Sasuke. Sasuke termasuk murid kesayangannya dan juga murid teladan di sekolah ini. Yang harus disayangkan adalah mengapa Sasuke harus bergaul dan selalu berada bersama Haruno Sakura.

"Dan kau, Uchiha, aku berharap ini pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya kau membolos, terutama di jam pelajaranku. Dan jangan sekali-kali mau diajak melakukan hal yang tidak baik oleh Haruno- _san_. ("HEI!") Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dan hukuman ini harus kalian laksanakan berdua." Sakura dan Sasuke kompak menaikan alis. "Karena setelah kupikir, hukuman ini membutuhkan tenaga dua orang," lanjut Orochimaru lagi.

 **...**

"APA?!" / "..."

"Selamat bekerja keras," ucap Orochimaru sambil tersenyum manis lalu segera menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Sudah jam tiga, kalau kita bisa bekerja cepat, mungkin kita akan pulang jam empat," Sasuke mengatakan perhitungan waktunya sambil melirik jam tangannya lalu mendongak untuk melihat Sakura lagi.

Sakura masih diam dan tercengang di sana. Sepertinya gadis itu belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. "Yang benar saja!" serunya. "Kita berdua harus membersihkan bus sekolah ini sampai bersih?!"

"Kita tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau mengeluh terus," kata Sasuke tenang. Ia memasang selang air pada keran lalu melemparkan spon pembersih pada Sakura—yang tidak ditangkap oleh gadis itu.

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sasuke untuk 'menyadarkan' Sakura bahwa mereka benar-benar harus melakukan hukuman ini. Tidak peduli terpaksa atau tidak.

"Aku tak percaya Pria Ular itu akan memberikan hukuman seperti itu," rengut Sakura sambil mengusapkan spon yang dipenuhi busa ke kaca bus. "Padahal 'kan kita tak pernah memakai jasa antar-jemput bus sekolah," ocehnya lagi. Sakura berpindah ke kaca lain.

Sasuke tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menimpali ocehan Sakura. Jika diingatkan agar tidak terus mengeluh, pastilah Sakura melakukan sebaliknya. Jadi lebih baik Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan berkonsentrasi menyemprotkan air pada bagian yang sudah dibersihkan Sakura.

"Uh, Sasuke, apa kita tidak perlu membersihkan bagian dalamnya juga?" tany Sakura.

Sasuke melirik bagian dalam bus. "Kurasa tidak," katanya sambil menundukkan kepala sejejar dengan lantai bus. "Tidak, jika kau tidak mengartikan pembersihan permen karet bekas di bawah kursi."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Sakura yang tengah sibuk sekaligus berjuang keras untuk melepaskan permen karet bekas dari bagian bawah kursi, dengan peralatan khusus yang sudah disediakan.

"Kenapa...engh...harus...mm...aku yang...uhh...melakukannya?!" Sakura mengatakan itu dengan susah payah karena ia juga sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan permen karet bekas terakhir—yang entah mengapa, adalah permen karet bekas yang paling susah untuj dilepaskan. Beruntung benda itu tidak selalu berada di tiap bagian kursi.

"Karena kau yang duluan menyinggungnya," jawab Sasuke yang menyandarkan diri ke badan bus. " _Ganbatte_ ya."

"Aku tidak menying—AH!" Akhirnya terlepas juga. "Kau benar-benar jahat, Sasuke." Sakura akhirnya memilih kalimat itu, tentu saja ia tidak serius dalam mengatakannya.

"Hn."

"Akhirnya selesai jugaaaa!" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan gembira.

"Hn, kita bisa segera pulang sekarang," timpal Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sakura melakukan tarian kegembiraan saat suatu Orochimaru tiba-tiba terdengar lagi.

"Tadi sudah kubilang 'kan? Kalian berdua tidak boleh pulang sebelum semuanya benar-benar bersih," kata Orochimaru sambil mengendikan bahunya ke arah dua bus lagi yang belum disentuh Sasuke dan Sakura.

"APA?!" / "..."

"Selamat berkerja keras kembali." Orochimaru sekali lagi menghilang di balik koridor.

Sakura memandang lemas ke arah dua bus sekolah itu. Merutuk Orochimaru dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita segera mengerjakannya," Sasuke membuka suara lalu menyeret selang air ke arah bus. Mau tak mau Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Membersihkan bus kedua kali ini lebih cepat dari bus pertama—antara karena Sakura semakin gesit mengusapkan sponnya ke badan bus atau permen karet bekas di bawah kursi sangat sedikit.

"Yo _Teme_ , Sakura- _chan_!"

Ternyata Naruto dan Sai telah berhasil menemukan mereka berdua di halaman samoing sekolah ini. "Kami mencari kalian sejak tadi." Sai menambahkan.

Sasuke tetap sibuk dengan selang airnya. "Sebentar lagi kami akan selesai."

Sedangkan Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dan tersenyum kikuk pada Naruto dan Sai. " _Gomen_." Sedikit merasa bersalah karena kedua sahabatnya itu akhirnya tahu bahwa ia kembali mendapatkan hukuman.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. "Kami akan menunggu!" Lalu Naruto mengajak Sai ke arah bangku besi dan duduk di situ.

Sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berada di bus ketiga; pekerjaan terakhir mereka.

Sakura mengusapkan spon pada badan mobil dengan cekatan. Dan Sasuke pun mengikuti semangat Sakura dengan menyemprotkan air secara cepat.

"HEI!" Dan itu mengakibatkan seragam Sakura menjadi korban.

"Maaf," ujar Sasuke singkat.

Melihat tampang tak bersalah Sasuke membuat Sakura gemas dan jengkel dalam waktu bersamaan. Juga menimbulkan ide cemerlang di otaknya.

Dan menit berikutnya Naruto dan Sai telah menonton perang air yang seru antara Sasuke dan Sakura—dengan senjata masing-masing. Awalnya, mereka terlihat saling memicing tajam dengan rasa tidak terima bahwa kemeja mereka berdua telah basah. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk saling membalas satu sama lain.

Namun pada akhirnya, mereka menikmati juga perang ini untuk bersenang-senang, tak peduli seberapa basah tubuh mereka sekarang. Sakura terus menerus menyerang Sasuke dengan tawa gembiranya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bertugas menghindar dan memberikan satu-satu perlawanan pada Sakura dengan senyum geli di bibir.

Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. "Rasakan ini, Uchiha!"

Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar, namun spon itu juga tidak mengenai wajahnya. Spon itu jatuh ke tanah sebelum mencapai tubuh Sasuke—jatuh dengan lesu. Sasuke berusaha menahan tawa setelah memasang wajah itu-benar-lemparan-yang-buruk-Sakura.

"Jangan sombong dulu kau!" Sakura masih tidak mau kalah—merasa insiden sponnya barusan adalah karena Sasuke yang terlalu gesit untuk menghindar. "Terima ini!" Spon kedua.

Kali ini spon itu benar-benar terlempar walau masih dengan jarak yang sangat pendek. "Kau harus belajar melempar dengan baik, Sakura," kata Sasuke, menatap prihatin gadis yang masih merasa bahwa ini perang sungguhan.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang menyerang Sakura menggunakan selang.

"AHHHHH! SASU—" **Currrrr. "** mphhh—HENTIKAAAA—mmmbllpph." Sakura megap-megap saat air mengenai wajahnya. Merasakan geli di perut dan saat tertawa air memasuki hidung dan tenggorokannya.

"Tidak aka—" **Plak.** Spon mendarat mulus di wajah Sasuke yang hampir tersenyum menang. Akhirnya Sakura berhasil—walau itu juga karena jarak mereka semakin dekat. Sasuke mundur sejenak, menguatkan laju air yang mengalir dari keran. Sakura semakin histeris berteriak minta dihentikan.

"Sai, apa kau sedang memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" tanya Naruto, masih memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sai tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memperhatikan penuh perhatian pada sahabatnya di sana, tertawa pelan saat melihat Sakura menggapai-gapai udara—mencoba menggapai rambut Sasuke untuk dijambak. "Mereka itu benar-benar kekanakan. Masa kecil mereka pasti kurang bahagia," ujar Sai.

Naruto terkekeh, menyetujui perkataan Sai.

"Dan setelah dilihat-lihat, mereka cocok juga; sebagai pasangan yang seru diajak bermain seperti ini," tambah Sai.

Naruto sangat setuju dengan hal itu. "Yeah."

"Dan kuharap permainan perang mereka tidak berlangsung sampai jam makan malam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ABA:** akhirnya selesai juga nih chapter setelah perjuangan panjang curi curi waktu pas pelajaran sekolah(?) doain aja chapter depan saya bisa apdet kilat dengan jumlah words 5K+. HEHE.

btw, kunjungi fic saya yang lain dong. masih newbie nih, jadi saya masih kesepian. kalo suka, jangan lupa review. kalo nggak suka, jangan lupa dihina. okay?

 **mako-chan:** saya juga nggak tau nih(?) /elu kan authornya, woi/ terimakasih pemberitahuannyaaaa, maaf saya emang agak belibet dalam penulisan, maaf kalo buat kamu nggak nyaman bacanyaa huu. mulai sekarang saya bakal perhatian kata kata yang sama artinya deh^^

 **anon:** ini belum sampai ke titik 'penting' ceritanya sih, hehe, jadi keliatan biasa aja. padahal saya udah siapin ide yang antimainstream dan tidak klise. tunggu saja ya^^

 **An Style:** pas saya baca review kamu, saya malah kebayang Sasu dengan bentuk manusia kayak di poc*ri yang pake antena itu loh. ahahahahalol.

 **sjxjs:** makasih atas perhatiannyaaa! saya langsung ngedit bagian itu loh pas liat review kamu. arigatou.

 **Arisa Sakakibara:** kata Gaara: "maaf, gue gak suka serangga." gak nyambung ye kannn :(

 **Nikechaann:** dipinjem dulu yak Gaara cimit bala-balanya. Saku belum dipasang antena kayak Sasu nih, jadi gak peka deh :(

Terimakasih juga untuk **dianarndraha, misakiken** dan **hanazono yuri** yang dengan baik hatinya mereview fic amatiran ini, arigatou.

 **Terimakasih telah membaca.**

 **Mind to Review?**

 **nopz.11.09.15**


	5. Chapter 5

Semua tokoh kecuali OC adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Misi rahasia?"

"Ho oh."

"Sudahlah Teme, cepat ganti baju sana!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil bersedekap dada di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Tidak berminat menggeser posisinya yang berdiri di kusen pintu—atau menawarkan Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana," kata Sasuke. "Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku untuk ikut."

"Bisa," jawab Sakura. "Kalau kau segera ganti baju dan ikut dengan kami, pasti bisa."

Oh baiklah, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa jawaban itu yang akan didapatkannya dari Sakura. Kalau Naruto masih wajar.

"Wah wah wah, ada apa ini?" Suara Mikoto mengagetkan ketiga remaja SMA itu. "Loh? Ada Naruto- _kun_? Sakura- _chan_ juga. Sasuke, kenapa tidak diajak masuk ke dalam?" Mikoto tersenyum ramah.

Naruto mengangguk dramatis. "Tau nih, Bi, si Teme eh maksudnya Sasuke, masa nggak mau ngajak ki—"

"Cepat masuk!" potong Sasuke, mendorong punggung Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Selamat malam, Bi." Sakura tersenyum sopan pada Mikoto lalu ikut melangkah masuk.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tampang ogah-ogahan, mengikuti kedua sahabatnya yang sudah mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kalian mau dibuatkan teh?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke baru saja ingin menjawab saat Naruto sudah menyambar duluan.

"Tidak perlu Bi, kami ke sini hanya untuk menjemput Sasuke kok," kata Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Iya Bi, tidak usah repot-repot," timpal Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit. Tumben sekali dua makhluk yang sama jenisnya ini menolak tawaran ibunya. Padahal biasanya mereka berdua yang paling semangat jika sudah ditawarkan makanan atau minuman.

"Sasuke! Cepetan dong!" Seruan Sakura yang sudah berada di atas menyadarkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian? " Sasuke memicing pada Sakura dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Bukannya kami tadi sudah jelaskan ya?" Sakura mengenyakkan dirinya ke sofa. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pelupa, huh?"

Sasuke mendelik. "Misi rahasia? Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Sudah, kau ganti baju saja sana, kami akan menunggu di sini," kata Naruto yang sudah asyik membaca komik milik Sasuke di atas ranjang. "Kami tidak suka menunggu loh, Sasuke."

"Bagaimana aku mau ganti pakaian kalau kalian masih ada di sini?!" Sasuke bersedekap.

Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya dari balik komik. "Bukannya kau sudah terbiasa?"

"Kau pikir aku sepertimu, yang dengan percaya dirinya melorotkan celana di depan Sakura."

Naruto terkekeh. "Setidaknya Sakura- _chan_ sudah terbiasa."

"Apanya yang terbiasa, _Baka_!" Sakura yang tadi sudah sibuk dengan ponselnya, berseru saat namanya disebut. "Sudahlah Sasuke, cepat ganti pakaianmu sana! Aku tidak akan mengintip."

"Iya Teme. Bukannya kau selalu memakai dalaman bergambar spongebob? Kami sudah tahu dan terbiasa kok," ucap Naruto santai.

"Kau salah, Naruto," timpal Sakura. "Sasuke sekarang sedang suka memakai motif ular ungu, aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali."

"Oh begitu ya? Aku sudah lupa. Sudah cukup lama juga sih tidak melihat dala—"

 **BLAM.**

Percakapan Sakura dan Naruto terputus saat mendengar pintu menutup karena dibanting cukup keras.

Sasuke memilih mengganti pakaiannya di kamar Itachi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke. Lima belas menit sudah mereka berjalan kaki dan sudah memasuki pusat kota, namun Sasuke masih belum tahu tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

"Naruto, tolong jelaskan pada Sasuke," perintah Sakura dengan nada layaknya seorang pemimpin. Itu mungkin karena Sakura-lah yang berjalan paling depan, memimpin arah dan tujuan mereka.

"Siap!" Naruto berdehem sebentar sebelum menoleh pada Sasuke. "Jadi begini Agen Sasuke, malam ini kita bertiga akan melaksanakan misi rahasia yang sangat penting."

"Katakan saja intinya," tukas Sasuke datar.

"Uh, baiklah. Jadi begini, sekarang tujuan kita adalah sebuah restoran mewah di pusat kota yang sebentar lagi akan kita temui. Di sana, kita akan menjalani misi rahasia yang sangat seru!" Naruto berdehem lagi, merendahkan volume suaranya saat melanjutkan, "Mengawasi sekaligus menyelamatkan kencan sepasang kekasih"

"Huh?"

Sakura berhenti dan berbalik. "Terdengar sangat seru 'kan?" ucapnya dengan antusias berlebihan. "Aku yakin kau pasti akan tertarik dengan ini."

"Tunggu," Sasuke berusaha menghentikan antusiasme Sakura. Ia menaruh punggung tangannya ke arah dahi lebar Sakura. "Tidak panas."

"Kau pikir aku sakit?!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. "Dengar ya Sasuke, misi ini harus tetap dilaksanakan, tidak peduli kau mau atau tidak, kau akan tetap ikut."

Naruto mengangguk setuju lalu menoleh pada Sakura. "Daripada kita harus mendengar protes lanjutan dari Teme, sepertinya lebih baik langsung lakukan saja, Sakura- _chan_ ," katanya.

Sakura berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan menatap Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Baiklah. Karena kita sudah dekat dengan tujuan, aku akan beritahu rencananya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura memutar badannya, memperlihatkan dirinya yang kini dalam balutan kostum maid. "Begitu ya?" Awalnya dia memang sempat berpikir bahwa kostum maid ini tidak akan cocok dengan tubuhnya, namun setelah mendengar pujian Naruto barusan sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Kostum maid yang terdiri dari dua warna; putih dan hitam, sedikit di atas lutut membuat Sakura terlihat sangat feminim, kontras dengan pribadi aslinya. Rok berwarna hitam dengan renda dan apron di pinggang berwarna putih; sedangkan atasannya warna putih dipermanis dengan lengan pendek yang berbentuk balon serta renda-renda hitam di pinggirnya. Sakura juga tak lupa memakai bando renda yang senada dengan kostumnya dan—untuk pertama kalinya Sakura rela terlepas dari kaus kaki warna warni dan sepatu kets kesukaannya—kaus kaki hitam panjang serta sepatu berhak tebal namun tidak terlalu tinggi. Rambut merah jambu sepunggung miliknya telah tertutupi oleh rambut palsu panjang bergelombang berwarna hitam, dengan poni panjang yang dijepit menyamping. Sakura juga sedikit merias wajahnya dengan _make up_ tipis, memoles sedikit _lipgloss pink_ pada bibir adalah sentuhan terakhir dari seluruhnya.

"Kau benar-benar berbeda," ujar Naruto kagum, masih belum bisa melepas pandangannya dari Sakura. "Uh—tapi Sakura- _chan_ kau tidak bisa memakai kostum ini jika cara berjalan bahkan berdirimu, masih seperti itu." Naruto meringis saat menunjuk sepasang kaki Sakura yang posisinya dapat dikategorikan sangat tidak anggun untuk seorang perempuan. –Sakura berdiri dengan kaki yang berjarak sedikit jauh dan menekuk.

"Oh, maaf, aku belum terbiasa dengan ini." Sakura memperlihatkan cengiran kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Yaaa, aku juga belum terbiasa melihatmu seperti ini. Biasanya 'kan kau selalu memakai segala jenis baju yang kebesaran atau kaus seperti laki-laki dengan celana jeans dan sepatu kets, rambutmu juga selalu berantakan—ini benar-benar pemandangan langka."

Sakura memperlihatkan cengirannya lagi. "Kau juga sangat keren dengan kostum itu," puji Sakura.

"Bukannya aku sudah keren sejak dulu?" Naruto mengibaskan rambutnya—rambut palsu berwarna coklat muda dengan model ikal berantakan yang mencuat ke mana-mana. Sakura protes dengan rambut jabrik pirang cerahnya—penyamaran mereka bisa ketahuan, katanya. Sakura juga telah memasangkan lensa mata berwarna coklat tua untuk menutupi manik sapphire milik Naruto. Sakura membiarkan tiga garis di masing-masing pipi Naruto tidak dipermak sama sekali. Toh—pikirnya—Naruto sudah terlihat berbeda dan susah dikenali sekarang.

Naruto sendiri mengenakan kostum butler; kemeja putih lengan panjang dilapisi jas hitam dan pita kupu-kupu berwarna hitam, celana bahan panjang dengan warna senada. Tak lupa sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat yang menyempurnakan penampilannya malam ini.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Naruto yang dengan percaya dirinya masih saja memamerkan tubuhnya dalam kostum itu, sebelum Sakura teringat dan menyadari sesuatu. "Sasuke!—Di mana Sasuke?"

"Heh? Mungkin masih di dalam." Naruto mengendikan bahunya ke arah toilet umum yang baru saja mereka pakai untuk berganti pakaian di sana. "Perasaan di sini hanya ada kita bertiga deh, kok si Teme lama bang—Ah! Itu dia!" Naruto tiba-tiba berseru sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang baru saja muncul dari arah sebaliknya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Sakura. "Kenapa belum berganti pakaian?"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti saat sudah berada tepat di hadapan kedua sahabatnya—lebih tepatnya kini ia sedang mengamati pakaian Sakura, yang menurutnya tidak wajar itu. Mengamati dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" tanya Sakura setelah sadar Sasuke tengah memperhatikannya.

Sasuke memilih menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya dengan datar, "Hn, ini aku ingin menggantinya." Dia memperlihatkan bungkusan plastik hitam yang diberikan Sakura padanya tadi. "Tadi aku hanya menerima telpon sebentar." Lalu dia masuk ke dalam toilet umum.

"Sasuke nggak nyambung, ih!" Sakura merengut kesal. Padahal ia ingin tahu apa pendapat Sasuke tentang dirinya yang berada dalam kostum feminim seperti ini.

Naruto hanya terkekeh. "Sudahlah Sakura- _chan_ , Teme memang suka begitu 'kan?" hiburnya. _–Sok tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya terpesona juga—_ lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Sambil menunggu si Teme, bagaimana kalau kita berfoto saja?" tawar Naruto, mengeluarkan kamera saku miliknya. Senyum semangat segera terbit di wajah Sakura. "Ide bagus!"

Belum sampai lima menit Sakura dan Naruto mengabadikan penampilan mereka sekarang dengan kamera ponsel Naruto—Sasuke telah muncul kembali dari toilet. Pakaiannya masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah kecuali ekspresi datarnya yang—entah mengapa—kini terlihat lebih menyeramkan.

"Loh, Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "Kenapa belum berganti pakaian?"

Naruto ikut mengenyit bingung. "Kenapa kau keluar Teme?"

"Aku tidak ingin memakai pakaian tidak pantas ini," kata Sasuke datar. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian, jadi aku tidak akan ikut dalam hal aneh dan menjatuhkan harga diri ini."

"Pakaian tidak pantas? Menjatuhkan harga diri? Apa maksudmu?!" Sakura tentu saja merasa tersinggung—dan masih bingung juga. Ia sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak uang untuk membeli pakaian mereka bertiga ini—yang hanya diperlukan untuk sekali pakai dalam _misi rahasia_ mereka kali ini. Sakura juga menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di toko pakaian untuk menentukan pilihan pakaian butler yang ukurannya sesuai dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Sasuke menjulurkan bungkusan plastik pada Sakura dengan santai.

Sakura menyambarnya dengan kasar. Mengeluarkan setelan pakaian di dalam sana yang masih terbungkus plastik bening—"Lihat, dari sisi mana kau mengatakan pakaian ini—" Matanya membulat.

"—tidak, pantas..."

Naruto ikut terbelalak melihatnya. "Pakaian maid?!" Detik berikutnya ia telah berguling-guling di tanah dengan badan terguncang-guncang dan tangan memegang perut. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TEME MENJADI MAID! AHAHAHAHAHA." Dia terbahak tak terkendali.

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan godaan untuk meninju Naruto tepat di wajah—setelah pemuda pirang itu telah berani menertawakannya dengan cara yang berlebihan begitu.

Sementara Sakura masih belum pulih dari rasa terkejutnya. Dia masih menatap pakaian di genggamannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Ke-kenapa bisa jadi pakaian maid?!"

"Harusnya itu kalimatku," ketus Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah bangkit, berdiri di sebelah Sakura lalu mengetukkan jarinya di atas jam tangannya. "Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari rencana kita."

Sakura ikut melirik jam tangan miliknya. "Oh tidak! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?!"

"Mana aku tahu," tukas Sasuke tak acuh. Bersedekap dan memalingkan wajahnya, seolah ingin menunjukkan bahwa hal ini bukan urusannya dan ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba kedua bahunya ditepuk. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di sana, memaksa Sasuke menatap wajahnya yang sekarang sudah memasang tampang serius. "Kau menjijikan Do—"

"Teme," potong Naruto. "Kau harus memakai pakaian itu."

"Huh?" / " _Nani_?!"

"Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa kau ikut terkejut juga?" Naruto kembali berpaling pada Sasuke. "Kuulangi lagi, Teme, kau harus memakai pakaian maid itu."

"Tidak mau," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ayolah Teme, misi ini akan gagal jika kau tidak mau memakainya. Kita tidak punya waktu lagi."

Sasuke berdecak. "Jangan salahkan aku, yang salah membeli pakaian itu Sakura. Lagipula aku tidak tahu tujuan dari misi yang kalian sebut ini jadi lebih baik aku tidak ikut."

Sakura merengut. "Ini juga bukan salahku! Aku benar-benar membeli 2 setel pakaian butler kok! Ini pasti salah penjaga tokonya!"

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain untuk membela dirimu," kata Sasuke santai.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan orang lain! Tapi itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sakura memajukan wajah, melotot pada Sasuke. "Ini. Bukan. Salahku. Sasuke."

Penekanan nada di tiap kata yang Sakura lalukan rupanya tidak berhasil membuat Sasuke takut. Alih-alih terdiam dan mengalah, Sasuke ikut memajukan wajahnya—walau tidak melotot seperti Sakura—ia memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasa, namun kali ini sukses membuat Sakura bertambah jengkel.

"Semua orang juga tahu ini salahmu," kata Sasuke.

" _I_ _ie iie_ , ini bukan salahku."

"Salahmu."

"Bukan."

"Salahmu."

"Bukan."

Melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sekarang terlibat pertengkaran kecil, Naruto akhirnya turun tangan. Ia tahu, kalau pertengkaran ini tidak selesai sesegera mungkin, bisa dipastikan akan ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi; pertengkaran mereka akan semakin besar dan akan semakin sulit untuk didamaikan, atau Sasuke dan Sakura akan melakukan aksi diam—tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Dan dua kemungkinan itu sama-sama akan membuat Naruto kerepotan.

"Salahmu."

"Bukan."

"Salahmu."

"Bukan."

"Hei hei, lihat, sudah jam berapa ini?" Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan itu berhasil karena Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan melirik jam tangan milik mereka. Hanya saja ekspresi keduanya yang berbeda.

"Kalau kalian bertengkar terus, kita akan terlambat dan misi gagal," lanjut Naruto, pura-pura sedih atas sikap mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Lalu kita harus apa?!" tanya Sakura panik bercampur jengkel.

Naruto berdehem. "Pendapatku masih sama, Teme tetap harus memakai pakaian itu."

"Aku tidak mau! Harus berapa kali aku mengulanginya?" Sasuke memicing jengkel.

Naruto berpikir sejenak sebelum tersenyum sekilas. Dia mendekati Sasuke, membawanya sedikit menjauh dari Sakura. "Sebentar ya Sakura- _chan_." Sakura hanya mengangguk terpaksa.

Naruto kembali berpaling pada Sasuke. "Teme, kalau kau tidak mau berganti pakaian dengan ini, misi kita akan gagal. ("Aku tidak pe—") Jangan memotong dulu!" Sasuke mendengus.

"Lalu, jika misi kita gagal, Sakura- _chan_ akan kesal," lanjut Naruto. "Lalu, jika Sakura- _chan_ kesal, dia akan merajuk. Lalu jika Sakura- _chan_ merajuk, lama-kelamaan dia akan merasa sedih. Lalu jika Sakura- _chan_ merasa sedih, hatinya akan dipenuhi luka. Lalu jika Sakura- _chan_ merasakan luka di hatinya, dia akan mengeluarkan setetes air dari matanya. Lalu jika Sakura- _chan_ mengeluarkan setetes air dari matanya, air itu akan susah berhenti dan itulah tahap akhirnya, Sakura- _chan_ akan—"

"Menangis?" potong Sasuke dengan tampang bosan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memotong, Teme!—Tapi karena kau mengerti, okelah tidak masalah." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Nah, Teme, kau mau melihat Sakura- _chan_ menangis hanya karena kau menggagalkan misinya dengan sifat keras kepalamu itu?"

Sasuke mendecak. Naruto terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya, Sakura tidak akan menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Sasuke telah mengenal baik Sakura, luar dan dalam—Sakura bukan gadis cengeng atau manja. Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah melihat gadis itu menangis atau merajuk berhari-hari lamanya. Sakura terbiasa bicara terus terang; ia akan menyatakan rasa kesalnya jika ia merasa kesal. Ia akan menyemprot siapa saja jika dirinya telah berhasil dibuat sangat kesal.

Kalau tidak dengan cara terus terang, Sakura juga bisa memakai cara kekanakannya; mendiamkan orang yang membuatnya kesal. Dirinya dan Sai pernah satu kali menjadi korban aksi diam Sakura. Tidak terjadi dalam waktu cukup lama jika kau pandai mengambil hatinya dengan cepat. Walaupun Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal berarti kecuali permintaan maaf saat itu, namun Sakura tidak berlama-lama marah padanya. Berbeda dengan Sai yang sudah—menurut Sasuke—cukup handal membuat amarah Sakura padam, namun saat itu lelaki berkulit pucat itu berkali-kali gagal dan kena semprot Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Mau ya? Demi Sakura- _chan_."

"Cih." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto, berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura dan menyambar pakaian maid di genggaman gadis itu. Melangkah ke dalam toilet dan menghilang dengan cepat.

 **.**

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Teme!—Atau sekarang bisa kupanggil Sasu- _chan_?"

" _Urusai_." Sasuke cemberut dalam balutan kostum maid-nya. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura."

Sakura terkekeh. "Aku hanya kagum, kau bisa menjadi cantik seperti ini. Sangat cantik."

Sasuke memicing tajam. "Jangan anggap aku seperti itu."

"Coba berputar, Teme," perintah Naruto. "Kami harus benar-benar melihatmu dalam setelan ini."

"Huh? Tidak mau!"

"Sasuke, ayo berputar!" pinta Sakura.

Sasuke mendecak kesal sebelum berputar dengan terpaksa. _Ini benar-benar memalukan_.

"Wah..." Sakura tercengang takjub.

"Beputarnya yang anggun dong!" protes Naruto.

" _Urusai_ , Dobe!" Sasuke memukul belakang kepala Naruto.

Walaupun kesakitan, Naruto tetap tidak bisa berhenti menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke yang terlihat menggemaskan di matanya, tidak henti-hentinya ia potret memakai kamera sakunya. Mengabadikan tiap gerak gerik dan ekspresi Sasuke saat memakai pakaian seperti ini. Juga tak lupa untuk menyuruh Sasuke berpose aneh—a la model profesional.

Awalnya memang Sasuke tidak mau untuk dipotret, namun Naruto yang banyak akal tentu tidak akan kehabisan ide. Ia menyerukan nama Sakura agar gadis itu ikut membantunya memerintah Sasuke. Beruntung Sasuke—yang entah mengapa—selalu menurut jika diperintah oleh Sakura. Dasar.

Sakura juga sudah berkali-kali terkikik geli dan tertawa sampai ujung matanya basah. Masih tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa seperti ini. Benar-benar kontras tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari penampilan sebenarnya.

Beruntung sekali pakaian maid ini pas di badan Sasuke–pemuda itu jadi nampak cantik a la maid sungguhan. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan gagah sukses tertutupi oleh kerah dan lengan pendek kostum maid yang imut. Sasuke juga tidak perlu memakai rambut palsu lagi, rambut aslinya yang sudah kepanjangan sudah ditangani Sakura dengan baik, agar tidak mencuat seperti pantat ayam lagi untuk sementara waktu ini. Sakura juga berhasil mendapatkan sepatu perempuan dengan hak tidak terlalu tinggi untuk Sasuke.

Dengan sedikit _make up_ tipis yang diberikan Sakura, Sasuke telah berhasil menjelma menjadi seorang gadis menarik. Sakura bisa menjamin tidak akan ada yang berhasil mengenali Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan suaranya ya?" tanya Naruto. "Apa dia harus menirukan suara perempuan juga?"

"Tidak mau." Sasuke protes duluan.

Sakura mengetukkan jarinya ke dagunya, berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak perlu," katanya. "Sasuke hanya akan mendapat peran yang tidak perlu mengeluarkan suara." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Nah, karena semuanya sudah selesai, apa kalian sudah siap untuk melaksanakan misi ini?"

"SIAP!" / "..."

"Ayo!" Sakura memimpin langkah mereka berdua ke arah sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya. Restoran Italia mewah dan ramai oleh pengunjung. Tulisan 'Mughny Restaurant' terukir besar di atas restoran.

"Mughny?" tanya Sasuke, heran. Sakura dan Naruto tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaannya, mereka berdua tetap berkonsentrasi mengawasi arah kanan dan kiri—memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Mereka bertiga mengendap-endap ke arah pintu belakang, yang sudah dipastikan di sanalah dapur restoran berada. Sakura memastikan kembali, tidak ada orang yang sedang melihat mereka. Setelah itu, ia berbalik pada Sasuke dan Naruto—kembali mengulang penjelasan rencana mereka. Setelah yakin kedua sahabatnya itu mengerti, Sakura mengeluarkan 3 kamera pengintai dari tasnya. Yang berbentuk pin, dipasang pada saku baju Naruto. Yang berbentuk kacamata dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali," decak Sasuke. Tapi ia tetap memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam itu.

Sementara Sakura menggunakan kamera pengintai kecil yang dipasangkan di sebuah pulpen hitam.

Sasuke dan Naruto mendapat giliran pertama memasuki restoran itu. Dengan sedikit canggung dan berhati-hati agar tidak dicurigai oleh pelayan dan karyawan lainnya. Beruntung, saat ini suasana dapur sedang sibuk-sibuknya, seolah tidak ada waktu bagi seorangpun di sana untuk memperhatikan sekeliling mereka. Semua yang ada di sini sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada yang mengaduk sup, mencicipi saus, mengeluarkan makanan penutup dari oven, menghias makanan utama yang akan segera dihidangkan dan kegiatan lain sejenisnya. Suara _mixer_ dan dentingan sendok yang bertemu dengan benda yang terbuat dari logam atau kaca, menjadi bunyi khas yang diciptakan oleh dapur ini. Sesekali terdengar juga bunyi pintu didorong agak keras oleh pelayan yang ingin mengambil hidangan yang telah siap disajikan

Sakura yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal aman—yang ditandai oleh tidak adanya kemunculan Sasuke dan Naruto lagi—pun keluar dari semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi dari tadi. Meninggalkan tasnya di sana, Sakura mengendap-endap memasuki pintu belakang restoran yang masih terbuka. Ia melihat ada banyak orang di sana namun tidak ada satupun yang menyadari kehadirannya. Sasuke dan Naruto juga tidak ditemukan di sini.

 _Ck, ke mana mereka?_

"HEI KAU!"

Sakura terkejut bukan main, bahunya menegang seketika. Baru saja ia ingin melangkah lebih jauh namun seruan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang menghentikannya. _Apa suara itu berbicara padaku?_

Sakura memperhatikan para koki masih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, seperti tidak pernah mendengar seruan keras yang baru saja berhasil mengagetkannya.

"Sedang apa kau di situ?!"

Suara berat itu kembali terdengar. _Sepertinya suara itu benar-benar berbicara padaku_. Sakura terpaksa berbalik secara perlahan. Sedikit takut jika penyamarannya mungkin akan terbongkar sebentar lagi. Atau ia memang sudah ketahuan?

 _Tenang Sakura, tenang_ _—_ Sakura menarik napasnya lalu berbalik sepenuhnya dengan ekspresi—sok—tenang dan lugu.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Sedang apa kau di situ?" Pria itu bertanya kembali saat ia dan Sakura sudah bertatapan wajah.

Kini Sakura dapat melihar rupa sang pria yang benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan seperti suaranya. Pria yang memakai masker yang menutupi tiga perempat wajahnya itu, mempunyai mata hijau menyala yang menyeramkan. Ia memakai jubah panjang berwarna hitam, yang Sakura yakin benar-benar terasa gerah saat dipakai di malam musim panas seperti ini. Bahkan jika pendingin ruangan dinyalakan.

"Ano—"

"Sebaiknya kau keluar untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan yang sedang menunggu di sana, sebelum mereka pergi untuk mencari restoran lain," potong pria dengan nada memerintah. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan uang tidak bisa dibiarkan menunggu terlalu lama?"

 _Apa Pria cerewet ini benar-benar pemimpin restoran ini_?

"Kenapa masih di sini? Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat pergi ke sana!" Suara beratnya menggelegar kembali.

" _Ha-ha'i! Sumimasen!_ " Sakura membungkuk rendah untuk beberapa saat. Walaupun ia hanya pelayan gadungan, namun hal-hal kecil seperti terlihat hormat pada atasan seperti ini tetap harus ia lakukan agar penyamarannya terlihat sempurna.

Sakura segera melangkah menuju bar, menyambar lima buah buku menu lalu mendekapnya di dada bersama notes kecil untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan. Ia memasuki aula restoran yang megah. Lantainya dilapisi oleh ubin berwarna emas, dindingnya berwarna putih gading dengan banyak lukisan milik pelukis terkenal dari Italia dan di tiap langit-langit berjarak tiga meter, ada lampu gantung kristal menancap di sana—juga satu lampu gantung kristal paling besar dan mewah menancap di langit-langit tengah aula. Berdiri dengan megah, pilar berwarna senada dengan dinding—membatasi 5 meja dengan 5 meja lainnya. Kursi restoran ini terbuat dari kayu yang dilapisi busa empuk di tempat duduk dan sandarannya. Mejanya juga terbuat dari kayu dengan taplak kain bermodel renda klasik berwarna putih dan emas di tengahnya.

Semua tempat telah terisi penuh oleh pelanggan yang sebagian baru datang dan tidak mendapat tempat lagi di lantai dua dan tiga karena sudah penuh duluan.

Dan Sakura hampir saja lupa dengan keberadaan Sasuke dan Naruto jika saja ia tidak melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Menyusul Sasuke yang masih tampak cantik dalam kostum maid, berjalan di belakang Naruto.

Tepat seperti rencana Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto akan menjadi pelayan yang membawa makanan pada pelanggan. Jadi, suara mereka berdua yang terlalu mudah dikenali tidak akan bisa membongkar penyamaran ini.

"Ano–Pelayan?" Seorang gadis tiba-tiba melambai ke arah Sakura. Sakura segera berjalan cepat ke arah mejanya.

"Silahkan." Sakura menyerahkan buku menu pada gadis yang sedang duduk bersama tiga orang temannya. Ia menyiapkan notes dan pulpen untuk bersiap mencatat pesanan. Tapi sebelum itu, Sakura menekan tombol kecil di badan pulpen, mengaktifkan rekaman video pada kamera kecil yang berada di pulpen tersebut.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke lewat di belakangnya. "Aku menemukan mereka. Aku akan merekam mereka sementara kau sedang melayani." Sakura mengangguk dan Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan cepat.

Sasuke mendorong troli penuh piring kotor masuk ke dapur. Tak berapa lama ia kembali keluar, kini dengan troli penuh piring berisi makanan yang siap dihidangkan di atas meja pelanggan yang memesan. Sekarang ia harus mengantar makanan ini ke meja nomor 17. Sasuke sudah memperhitungkan ini—ya, untuk kali ini ia memakai perhitungannya sendiri. Makanan pesan di meja nomor tersebut adalah hal luar yang tidak disebutkan oleh Sakura.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju meja bernomor 17, Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Jika orang-orang melihatnya, pastilah ia seperti membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Padahal bukan itu saja. Yang sebenarnya ia lakukan adalah menekan tombol mulai merekam pada kacamatanya—tombol kecil itu berada di bagian tengah kacamata, sewarna dengan bingkai berwarna hitam membuat tombol itu tidak terlihat jika tidak melihatnya secara teliti.

Setelah Sasuke melihat adanya titik merah kecil di tengah-tengah kaca pada kacamatanya, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Semakin mendekat ke arah meja yang dituju; tempat sepasang kekasih duduk berhadapan dengan canggung.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke segera memindahkan makanan dan minuman ke atas meja. Sedikit heran mengapa tidak ada suara sama sekali yang terdengar di sini. _Apa mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan?_

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," ucap sang pemuda akhirnya. Gadis pirang di hadapannya ikut memberikan senyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyum tipis yang sudah dipelajarinya selama beberapa menit dari Sakura. Ia tidak boleh tersenyum dengan senyum tipis khasnya, atau penyamarannya sebagai maid akan terbongkar. Sasuke membungkuk pada mereka berdua sebelum meninggalkan meja itu. Mewakilkan kata 'selamat menikmati' yang tidak akan mungkin ia ucapkan.

Naruto yang melihat dari kejauhan—Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan target mereka, mengulum senyum lalu menyusul pemuda berkostum maid itu ke arah dapur. Seperti strategi yang sudah disusun Sakura, dirinya mendapat tugas sebagai butler yang mengantar makanan penutup. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah maid yang mengantar makanan utama.

Naruto menaruh delapan piring Crostata di Ricottake ke atas trolinya. Ia sempat bertatap muka dengan Sasuke yang juga sedang mengisi makanan untuk troli miliknya. Sasuke mendengus memandangnya—dan itu Naruto artikan sebagai kode berlanjutnya misi mereka ke tahap berikutnya, kini giliran Naruto.

Naruto mendorong trolinya keluar dari dapur. Ia harus memgantar pesanan ke meja nomor 20. Saat berbelok, Naruto dapat melihat Sakura sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan cepat, mendekap notes kecil untuk mencatat pesanan yang akan disampaikan pada koki.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, dan itu membuat Naruto ingin melakukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan—

— **BRAK!**

Satu suara tabrakan disusul suara keras lainnya dari benda-benda yang terjatuh.

Suasana aula yang mulanya tenang segera berubah menjadi sunyi. Menit berikutnya sebagian orang telah kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Namun sebagiannya lagi masih belum berpaling dan beberapa terdengar sedang berbisik.

Dan sepasang mata aquamarine terbelalak karena sang empu terkejut bukan main. Bangun dan mendorong sesosok pemuda di hadapannya. Ia masih terduduk di lantai karena syok. Ia menyentuh bibirnya.

"Ino- _chan_!" Sai yang sedari tadi berdiri dan sudah menyaksikan kejadian barusan, segera mendekati kekasihnya. Berlutut di sebelah Ino yang kelihatan masih tidak sanggup berdiri. Gadis itu terlihat ingin menangis. Sai yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, segera memeluk Ino. Walaupun tubuhnya segera merasakan getaran yang aneh, seperti tersengat listrik, namun ia tetap mendekap tubuh kekasihnya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang baru saja—berakting—tidak sengaja mencium bibir Ino, segera berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk kostum butler-nya lalu membantu Sakura yang juga masih terduduk di lantai untuk bangkit berdiri.

Sepertinya akting yang mereka lakukan cukup berhasil. Tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kejadian barusan; Naruto menabrak Ino karena ingin menghindari tabrakan dengan Sakura, adalah kesengajaan yang Naruto dan Sakura lakukan.

Naruto dan Sakura diam-diam bertukar pandang dan senyum.

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sai dan Ino yang sudah berdiri namun masih dalam keadaan berpelukan satu sama lain. Jika Naruto tidak sedang bermain peran menjadi seorang butler, pastilah ia sekarang sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kedua sahabatnya itu—berpelukan seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak inin terpisah sedetikpun. Kontras dengan sikap mereka jika bersua di sekolah.

Naruto membungkuk rendah. " _Hontou ni sumimasen deshita_. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Ino melirik Naruto sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya kecelakaan." Nadanya angkuh, tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Sai.

" _Sumimasen_ ," ucap Sakura, ikut membungkuk juga.

Ino hanya mengangguk, mencengkram kemeja Sai kuat-kuat.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Sangat senang melihat Sai yang seolah ketakutan jika terjadi hal lain lagi pada Ino. Ini pertamakalinya Sai dan Ino berinteraksi fisik sebagaimana halnya sepasang kekasih. Sakura tahu pasti, Sai merasa sangat marah saat melihat gadisnya dicium oleh orang lain, di depan matanya sendiri. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah jika berada di posisi Sai?—Hanya saja Sai terlalu pintar menyembunyikan emosinya di depan orang banyak. Ia bisa disebut pemalu jika sudah disangkutpautkan emosi dan ekspresi.

Dari kejauhan Sakura menangkap Sasuke sedang memperhatikan mereka di sudut ruangan dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke, ingin mengatakan bahwa misi mereka berhasil.

Namun suara berat menyeramkan yang tak asing memudarkan senyuman Sakura.

"Ada apa ini?"

Mereka semua tak terkecuali Sai dan Ino ikut menoleh pada asal suara.

Pria yang Sakura ketahui sebagai pemilik restoran ini, yang tadi juga sudah ditemuinya—tiba-tiba saja muncul di sini. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa sekarang ia tak punya pilihan selain merasa panik.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang disebabkan oleh dua pelayanmu," jawab Sai tenang. Seolah kecelakaan kecil yang ia maksud adalah Naruto dan Sakura yang tak sengaja memecahkan sebuah gelas. Bukan delapan piring makanan penutup dan delapan gelas vodka.

"Kecelakaan kecil?" Pria menyeramkan itu memicingkan matanya, merasa tidak percaya saat melihat keadaan benar-benar berantakan. Ia juga menoleh pada Ino yang terlihat seperti orang ketakutan—di matanya.

Ia berdehem. "Sepertinya ini bukan kecelakaan kecil. Tapi apapun itu, aku sebagai pemilik restoran benar-benar minta maaf atas hal ini," katanya. "Apa Tuan dan Nona akan melanjutkan kencannya?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri. Seperti melihat psikopat yang sedang berbaik hati pada semua orang, padahal mempunyai niat jahat lain yang sudah tersusun rapi. Pria ini benar-benar berusaha keras terlihat ramah dengan merubah suara seramnya menjadi—sok—menyenangkan.–Yang makin membuat Sakura merasakah aura tidak enak dan firasat akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak, kami harus pulang karena ini sudah larut malam," kata Sai sopan. "Tentang ini, aku sangat tidak mempermasalahkannya Tuan, ini hanya masalah kecil. Restoran Mughny tetap akan jadi restoran kesukaanku sampai kapanpun." Sai tersenyum.

Pria itu mengangguk lalu kini menoleh pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua, ikut aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar dari restoran ini sekarang, sebelum kalian membuat masalah dan merugikanku lagi."

Sakura mendengus kecil. Seharusnya sejak awal ia sadar bahwa Pria ini tahu tentang penyamaran mereka berdua, lihat saja sekarang—bukannya di bawa ke ruangannya, Pria ini malah membawa Sakura dan Naruto ke pintu samping, tempat mereka menyusup ke restoran tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan kalian berada di sini, tapi apapun alasannya kalian harus pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini," lanjutnya lagi.

"Siapa juga yang mau kembali ke sini lagi," gumam Sakura cukup keras.

"Iya, untuk apa kami ke restoran jelek ini lagi," timpal Naruto. "Apa namanya?—Mughny? Jelek sekali."

Rahang si Pria di balik maskernya mengeras. "Ke. Luar!" Ia membanting pintu keras-keras, tak peduli ujung hidung Sakura atau Naruto akan memerah karena pintu yang menutup tanpa aba-aba.

Saat si Pria ingin berbalik untuk mengawasi pekerjanya kembali, ia menemukan seorang maid telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau mengusir mereka?" tanya maid yang mempunyai rambut seperti pantat ayam itu.

Mengerilah ia kalau maid ini juga termasuk rekan dua remaja yang baru saja ia usir. Tentu saja ia tahu dari suara dalam khas lelaki itu—menyamar menjadi maid, huh?

"Apa kau juga bagian dari mereka? Berapa banyak lagi rekan kalian yang sedang menyamar di restoranku ini?" tanyanya.

"Hanya tinggal aku," jawab Sasuke sekenanya. "Dan sekarang aku juga ingin pergi, jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengusirku seperti mengusir mereka tadi. Selamat malam." Sasuke segera menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tch, dasar anak remaja," ucapnya. "Tapi, pemuda yang barusan seperti mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Tch."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Dasar Kakek menyebalkan!"

"Ho oh."

"Tapi, memangnya dia sudah kakek-kakek ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memakai kausnya.

"Mana kutahu! Itu tidak penting," jawab Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengar dan melihat kedua sahabatnya mengomel tidak berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin mereka benar-benar kesal karena diusir seperti itu, pikirnya. Tapi sebenarnya itu cukup wajar, siapa sih yang tidak marah saat mengetahui restorannya mempunyai penyusup yang membuat ulah di depan pelanggan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, rasa bibirnya Ino kok aneh ya? Tidak manis seperti yang pernah kubaca di majalah." kata Naruto sambil memegang bibirnya.

"Dasar Mesum!" / " _Hentai._ "

Naruto terkekeh saat melihat Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. "Aku hanya bercanda kok."

Sakura dan Sasuke memberikan delikan terakhir sebelum kembali sibuk pada penampilan masing-masing

"Sakura- _chan_ , bagaimana cara melepaskan ini?" Naruto menunjuk rambut palsu yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Susah sekali."

Sakura segera menghampiri Naruto, membantu melepaskan rambut palsu itu dengan hati-hati agar Naruto tidak merasa kesakitan. Sementara itu Sasuke sudah selesai mengganti penampilannya, tinggal mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit air— _make up_ yang dipakaikan Sakura tadi sangatlah membuat wajahnya tidak nyaman.

"HUAH LEGANYAAAAA~" Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia lalu membantu Sakura mengangkat baju-baju mereka tadi yang kini sudah berada di dalam kantung plastik untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah.

"Kita sudah selesai 'kan?" tanya Sasuke, menunggu Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari makan malam dulu? Apa kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Boleh. Aku sangat lapar sekali," timpl Sakura. "Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, ayo cari kedai makanan!" Sakura segera mengambil posisi berjalan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher sahabatnya lalu berjalan sambil bersenandung dengan riang. Sasuke tentu saja sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu, rambut panjang Sakura beberapa kali jatuh ke wajahnya karena gadis itu mengayunkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun dalam waktu bersamaan juga Sasuke menyukai hal ini.

Belum jauh mereka berjalan, ponsel Naruto yang tiba-tiba berbunyi menghentikan langkah mereka. "Sebentar," kata Naruto sambil merogoh sakunya.

" _Moshi-moshi_? Ibu?... Oh... _Sou ka_... _Wakatta_. _Ha'i-ha'i_... _Jaa_ ~" Naruto menutup telpon lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto memasang ekspresi menyesal. "Maaf Sakura- _chan_ , sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut makan malam denganmu. Pama Jiraiya baru saja tiba di rumah, dan Ibu menyuruhku cepat pulang."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak-tidak apa Naruto! Kedatangan Paman Jiraiya memang harus disambut—jadi kau pulang saja, aku bisa mencari makan dengan Sasuke. Ya 'kan Sasuke?"

"Hn. Pergi cepat sana." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

Membuat Naruto menerbitkan cengiran usilnya. "Benar juga ya, ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus jangan disia-siakah Sasuke!" Naruto beralih pada Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu ya Sakura- _chan_ , pokoknya kapan-kapan kita harus makan malam berdua dengan romantis. _Jaa~_!"

"Dasar anak itu," gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengikuti Naruto yang kemudian hilang di ujung jalan. "Ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya dengan kesempatan bagus?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. "Tidak tahu."

Sakura tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan wajahnya, memasang ekspresi usil. "Wajahmu merah tuh."

Sasuke spontan mundur satu langkah lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya kedinginan karena memakai kaus pendek," elaknya.

Sakura ber-oh pendek. "Aku tidak tahu kau masih bisa merasakan dingin di malam super panas seperti ini."

 _Oh jenius._ Sasuke lupa sekarang sedang musim panas.

"Ayo cari makan." Sasuke mengalihkan topik, berjalan cepat di depan Sakura.

"Oi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" seru Sakura. "Sasuke! Tunggu dong!" Sakura akhirnya berlari kecil untuk menyusul, namun langkahnya terhent sebelum mencapai Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak merasakan kehadiran Sakura di belakangnya, juga seruan gadis itu, pun ikut berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Sedang apa kau?"

Tanpa aba-aba Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari ke arah sebaliknya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke agak terengah, masih terlalu kaget karena diajak Sakura berlari dalam kecepatan tidak bisa disebut lamban.

"Misi kita belum selesai!" jawab Sakura, ia mempercepat kecepatan larinya. Masih menggandeng tangan Sasuke agar pemuda itu tidak berhenti berlari. "Lebih cepat, Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

Sakura dan Sasuke tiba di sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari pusat perkotaan. Taman yang sunyi karena tidak ada seorang pun di sana, juga tidak ada yang melewati tempat ini. Seperti taman berhantu.

Tapi sekarang tidak cukup sunyi lagi karena di taman ini telah berada 4 orang dan suara lantang yang cukup keras dan mengusik telinga.

Sakura menarik Sasuke agar mengikutinya bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Suara teriakan yang tadi samar-samar terdengar kini menjelas. Dan saat Sasuke mengintip dari balik dedaunan, ia akhirnya tahu siapa gerangan yang sejak tadi mereka ikuti.

"Sai dan Yamanaka?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sasuke dengan menyibak dedaunan untuk bisa melihat dua sosok itu sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda; yang satu datar namun terlihat marah dan satu lagi dengan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Sedang apa mereka di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus memberi perhatian pada sepasang kekasih di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Nani:**_ Apa.

 _ **Iie:**_ Tidak.

 _ **Hontou ni sumimasen deshita:**_ Aku benar-benar minta maaf. (formal)

 _ **Sumimasen:**_ Maaf (formal)

 _ **Moshi-moshi:**_ Halo/sapaan saat menerima telpon.

 _ **Sou ka:**_ Begitu ya.

 _ **Wakatta:**_ Aku mengerti.

 **ABA:** Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena ngaret update fanfic ini. serius deh, pas saya mau update kemarin eh filenya tiba-tiba keapus. padahal udah capek-capek ngetik pakai perjuangan nyuri waktu di sela-sela belajar dan tidur. mohon dimaklumi saya udah kelas 3 jadi kalo nulis harus nyuri waktu deh. tapi untungnya masih inget dan bisa selesai deh, h3h3.

untuk chap ini saya bagi jadi dua part karena kepanjangan. kata temen saya kalo disatuin entar kasian sama pembacanya, yo wes akhirnya saya pisahin deh.

 **Terimakasih untuk reviewnya di** **chapter lalu.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **Review please?**

 **nopz.22.10.15**


End file.
